Interning For The Shield
by 1 Crazy Burnette Goddess
Summary: Desiree's an intelligent sixteen year old girl that gets the opportunity of the lifetime to intern for one of the WWE's top talent. Who's she interning for? The Shield. Read her struggle for acceptance and making her dreams come true. This should be interesting..
1. Desiree's Interning For Who?

Desiree Harper was awakened by a ring on her cell phone. This was the absolute number one thing that she hated the most –having her beauty sleep interrupted by one of the technologies ruining her generation.

She moved the bangs out of her face and sleepily, she patted around her nightstand in search of her phone. When she finally found it, she urgently grabbed it and answered the call.

"Hello." She answered in a sleepy tone. Desiree had no intentions of putting an act for anyone. First, it was _Monday _and second, summer had just begun. One thing that she was looking forward to was sleeping in the entire summer.

Like a bolt of lighting—she was wide awake when she heard the voice of Stephanie McMahon on the other line.

"I won the contest?" Desiree asked her with her hand covering her mouth. She was absolutely speechless.

The contest that Desiree was referring to was the contest that she had entered in January. She had submitted an essay on why she should be allowed to be an intern for a WWE Superstar or Diva. Desiree never thought that she would even win; she was competing against _college _student that would kill for this internship. Being only sixteen years old and a major WWE fan, she is fortunate to have won.

"Thank you so much! I'll be right there today!" she informed Stephanie in a hyped up tone before hanging up.

Desiree led out a shriek of joy out of her system as she bounced off the bed and up to her two feet.

"Des, you're up _already_?"

Desiree danced around in place over the exciting news she had received as she made eye contact with her mother.

"Guess what? I got the WWE internship!" Desiree squealed once again, which made her mother look at her strangely.

Des was someone that should be excited over make-up, shopping, boys, clothes, shoes. Even though she dressed pretty feminine, she didn't care about the feminine accessories, she cared about wrestling. Her goal one day is to be employed within the WWE management or even be a creative writer. She considers being someone that has brilliant ideas inside that intelligent mind of hers.

"Congratulations Des, I knew how much you wanted it!" her mom said as she gave her a hug. "Do you know _who _you're interning for?"

"It would be _so_ cool if it were someone like CM Punk or Randy Orton or even one of The Shield guys would be cool!" she imagined the thought of being able to intern for one of them, following their every single movement like some creepy stalker.

"Hopefully, you'll get what you want? But, don't get your hopes up. It could be someone that's not really used in the WWE. They wouldn't want to trust a sixteen year old with a top WWE talent right?" her mother tried to make her think in a realistic way, and not get her hopes up.

Desiree nodded at her mom. She knew that with which ever WWE talent she gets to intern for that she would have to keep it cool, calm and for them not to think that she's some freaky typical WWE fan girl. Even though, she considers herself one of them. But, she wouldn't consider herself to be freaky.

"I know not to get my hopes up." Desiree gave a small smile to her mom.

"Good. Now make your bed." her mom ordered as Des followed her mother's point, which was directed to her messed up bed.

Desiree rolled her eyes mockingly and did with her mother told her to do.

* * *

"Are you sure that you don't want to say goodbye to your father?" her mom asked her one last time before they drive to the arena where RAW was being held this evening.

"Nah, I don't want to say anything to him." Des responded in a monotone voice.

Desiree and her father haven't always had a wonderful relationship. These were two different people, who but heads all the time. Her father wasn't supportive of her wishes of wanting to work within the WWE when she was older. Her father believed that Des should have done something that was going to put money in the table—basically her dad wanted her to do something typical and boring. Des wants to follow her dreams and that has caused a strain in her relationship with her dad.

With Des's response, they drove off to the arena where RAW was being held at. It didn't take so long, since they already lived in Grand Rapids, Michigan. Once they made it to their destination, they found Stephanie McMahon waiting for them backstage.

* * *

"I assume that you're Desiree Harper?" Stephanie took an obvious guess as she reached to shake Des's hand.

"In a flash." she told her with a big grin formed on her face.

"I'm her mother Lauren." her mom introduced herself to Stephanie.

"We have read your daughter's submission several times. She answered all the questions thoroughly and it's unbelievable that she's only sixteen years old. I thought she was just another college student when I first read it. But, this is remarkable and this is a huge opportunity for her, we trust her with _top _talent here." Stephanie explained.

Desiree's eyes widened when she said 'top talent'. They were actually going to trust her with top talent. This must have been a dream. She wondered what top talent they were going to trust her with. She hoped it was someone that she liked and not someone that she hated.

"You're going to trust _me_? You're going to trust me with top talent?" Desiree asked her in awe and amazement.

Stephanie's smile on her face got bigger at the excitement of this young female standing right in front of her. It is a vibe that hasn't been here in a while. "Yes, I trust you enough with the top talent." she confirmed to her.

"Stephanie, I just hope that you protect my little girl. If anything were to happen to her. I plan to sue your ass. And if the talent doesn't like having her around, then we're going to have a problem. Understood?" her mom warned her as Stephanie looked at her seriously.

"Miss Harper, no need to worry." Stephanie reassured her. "Desiree is such a light here and they'll like her. And if she needs anything at all, she can always come to me."

Lauren nodded because she liked what she was hearing. She then turned her attention to her daughter and gave her a giant hug. "I have to leave you, precious. Feel free to call me, anything if you miss me or want someone to talk to. Knock them dead." was the advice she gave her daughter before leaving.

* * *

Desiree looked left and right and left again before looking at Stephanie once again. "Desiree, the significance of this internship is to give the people that want to pursue _any_ career in professional wrestling; no matter if it's being a wrestler or even working in the business part of the company, an idea of what you have to go through in order to make that happen. It's all the same: you're goal is to either work in the business part of the company or use your abilities as a creative writer right?" Stephanie asked her.

Desiree nodded. "Yeah, this is it." she gave a smile.

"Well, letting you see the daily lives of a WWE Superstar or Diva will help you have the idea of what you're getting yourself into. You'll get to know the character of the talent you're interning for and what makes them tick. Who knows, you could one day be writing a storyline for them or negotiating a deal for them." Stephanie tried to make her think positive.

"Who am I interning for? I'm excited!" Des was jumping up and down with gripping to her laptop and spiral notebooks that she carried with her.

Stephanie happily sighed. "Well... come out boys."

Desiree's eyes widened when Stephanie said _'boys'. _There was more than one and her heart was beating when she heard the sound of boots walking towards them. It sounded like more than one person. Desiree couldn't hold emotions and let out a fan girl scream when she was standing in the presence of…

The Shield.

* * *

_I decided to start on a new story because I am close to ending one of my other stories soon. You've met the only character I own, Desiree. In the next chapter, you get to see Des and her interaction with The Shield. Will they accept her or will she leave a bad impression with them? I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **Please follow, fave or even review!** :)_


	2. Desiree Meets The Shield

Desiree was in awe—who wouldn't be when you're standing in the presence of three gorgeous, but talented individuals such as The Shield?

"Desiree, please breathe." Stephanie instructed.

Desiree was so star struck that Stephanie had to remind her to breathe.

When the men of The Shield heard the fan girl screams, Jon and Colby gave Des a look of disturbances—while Joe gave her a small smile—a small _uncomfortable _smile.

Desiree stepped closer to The Shield. Nervously, she began to speak.

"Hello, I'm Desiree Harper—or you can call me Des—or Dessy." she babbled on nervously.

Jon and Colby just gave her a blink stare. Joe gave her a small smile because he knows how difficult it is to introduce yourself. Although, he found it funny, how she was babbling out of nervousness.

Stephanie walked behind Desiree and put her hands on her shoulders. "Gentlemen, your job is to help provide Desiree with a perspective of the wrestling world. Desiree is your intern for the entire summer and you have full authority to tell her what to do. In August, you three will take a vote to see weather she'll stay with you until she gets her big break or if she leaves. Three yeses and she stays; one no and she's out of your life as fast as Ambrose gets out of ring rats' bedrooms."

Des couldn't help but laugh at the remark Stephanie made about Ambrose getting out of ring rats' bedrooms. Her laughing received a glare from Jon, which was enough to shut her up and make her go back to being her reserved self.

"Just _one_ no and she's out?" Colby asked Stephanie to make sure.

"That is correct." Stephanie confirmed.

Desiree had fear inside herself. It takes a no for her dreams to fall to pieces. One no from either of these men and it's bye to the wrestling world and hello to doing something boring and typical.

Stephanie removed her hands from Des's shoulders. "If any of you gentlemen need help, I'm always here to discuss any matters. Desiree will cause no problems at all." she assured them.

The three gentlemen nodded their heads, before Stephanie walked away, leaving a teenager in their hands. Jon and Colby had no idea how to approach a teenage girl—especially a teenage WWE fan girl. Joe had decided to be the courageous one and talk to her first.

"We're going to take a shower and then drive back to the hotel. You can look around and meet back here in an hour."

Desiree nodded her head. "Alright—just one hour. More than that and I'm barging into the locker room." she smiled, trying to hide her laughter.

"We'll be here." Joe promised, smiling at her back, before following Jon and Colby, who got an early lead heading back to the locker room.

* * *

Des was in utter amazement wondering the backstage area. She hadn't come into contact with any of the Superstars or Divas—possibly heard about the lunatic fan girl and hid for cover.

Due to the distraction of her eyes darting around the backstage area, she bumped into someone, which caused her to drop her spiral notebooks, pens and her laptop.

Desiree crotched down to pick up her things—embarrassed about not watching out. "I'm so sorry." she apologized for her clumsy actions.

"No worries, it's my fault." he crotched down to help her pick up her things and hand them back to her.

Des finally made eye contact with the person who helped her. She let out another fan girl scream when she was in the presence of Brad Maddox.

"You're Brad Maddox." she covered her mouth. She was in awe again.

"I'm guessing you're the teenage intern?" he assumed, which was an obvious guess.

Desiree nodded her head. "I'm Desiree Harper—or you can call me Des—or you can call me Dessy." she babbled on nervously and offered Brad a handshake.

Brad accepted her handshake and helped her up. "Nice to meet you_, Desiree. _I'm Tyler. Welcome to the WWE family."

Des smiled. "Thanks, it means a lot."

Desiree had always heard from WWE fans that Brad Maddox was a creep. Desiree had always assumed that was with other women—but to a teenage girl like herself, Brad seemed nice and helpful.

"I can see that The Shield hasn't mauled you yet." Brad joked.

Desiree gave a small laugh. "Not yet. Any advice on handling them?"

"Be patient. They might not accept you right off the bat, but they eventually have too. These are three serious men and you're not so serious—stay that way. They will warm up to you." Brad assured her.

Des gave a big smile. "Thank you for the advice." she said, and walked away.

* * *

After the show as over, Des and The Shield got inside their rental car on their way to the hotel they were staying at. The car ride was awkward as hell. Colby and Jon were in the backseat, while Des was in the passenger seat and Joe driving. With one hand on the wheel, Joe used the other hand to turn the knob of the radio to find a radio station that Desiree would like. Joe landed on a radio station where The Way by Ariana Grande feat. Mac Miller played.

"Do you like this song?" Joe asked Desiree, which broke the silence-awkwardness inside the car.

Desiree nodded shyly. "I like the song."

"Good, my daughter is obsessed with the girl that sings this song." Joe brought up a small smile forming on his face.

Des's eyes widened. "I love Ariana Grande. Loved her on Victorious and now, she's on Sam and Cat—it's wonderful." a smile appeared on her mouth.

Happily, she was telling the truth. She is a fan of Ariana Grande. She's seen every episode of Victorious, and not much of Sam and Cat, since the series had just started not so long ago.

When the song ended, Desiree turned the knob to another radio station where My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark by Fall Out Boy began.

"I like the song!" she gasped in excitement and clapped.

Des's comment struck some points with Colby in the back seat. Colby is a fan of Fall Out Boy and smirked at Des's comment. Due to Colby's smirk, Jon forcefully elbowed Colby in his arm. Colby didn't make a scene out of it, but silently yelled in pain.

"Don't bother socializing with her. We can't be so emotionally attached." Jon cautioned Colby silently.

"Alright Desiree, you're bed is through there." Joe pointed to the left room. "If you need anything at all, just come to me. It will be no trouble at all."

Des smiled at Joe. "Thank you, Roman. What time should I wake up to for the next flight?" she asked.

"Please, call me Joe. Roman is just my ring name." Joe insisted. "And wake up at 4 am. Do you need me to wake you up an hour earlier to get ready?"

"Nah, I think I'll just go to the airport in my pajamas." Desiree clarified.

"Okay, if you need anything, just yell for me. Good night, Desiree." Joe smiled at her and walked away.

* * *

With that, Desiree went inside her hotel bedroom. It was so _huge!_ It felt like a paradise. A girl like her can get used to this. After admiring the beauty of her suite, she put on her pajamas and pulled on her laptop and began to type away her first day as The Shield's intern. Stephanie had told her that it would be nice for her to keep a journal of her experience of being an intern.

**Journal Entry #1: Desiree Meets The Shield:**

_I have survived the first evening with The Shield and to tell you, these guys are more good looking and more intimidating in real life. When I first laid eyes on them in person, I was a typical fan girl. I screamed and shouted—they must have thought I was a lunatic. My first impressions of these men are a mixed reaction. _

_You have __**Dean Ambrose or Jonathan Good**__—which ever you prefer. I don't know what's with him, when a mic is in his hands, he is able to captivate the audience's attention and feed them every single line he says. But from what I've seen from him, he's too quiet. He hasn't said one word to me—he exchanged a glare to me after laughing at a comment Stephanie said about him and that was it. I can't confirm if he's really psychotic or this man knows how to play his role to perfection._

_And then you have __**Seth Rollins or Colby Lopez**__—seriously, whichever you prefer. This man is a true high flyer, but from his question that he asked Stephanie, I think he's not so thrilled about having me intern for him. Although, I could have sworn that he was looking at me at the drive to the hotel. Did I have something on the back of my shirt? I looked twice at my shirt and jeans and no stains at all._

_Lastly, we have __**Roman Reigns or Joe Anoai**__—seriously, whichever you prefer. Surprisingly, he's been the only Shield member that has bothered to talk to me. And strike a conversation with me which has taken some pressure away from me. Joe has been nothing but helpful and nice to me—even though it's been a few hours. We discussed music and about our families—it's a small start to the right direction and he just proves to me on why he's basically my favorite member of The Shield—don't tell the others. I relate to him because we're both the quiet ones—but we have a lot more to offer._

_I'm going to take Brad's advice and be patient with them and not take anything they say for granted. Most of all, I am going to stay myself and hopefully, they'll warm up to me._

* * *

I got a good amount of reviews for the first chapter. Thank you to: _Dixiewinxwrites12, benova13,_ _KeepMyDistance__,__, Emma and DeeMarie426 for your lovely reviews!_

It seems like Joe's trying to get to know her? Which Shield member will look past the first impression and get to know her next? _**Desiree Harper is the only character I own. Please fave, follow and review!**_


	3. Desiree's Little Secret

"Desiree, wake up."

Desiree heard a deep male voice instruct her. Sleepily, she began to open her eyes. With every blink, she saw the person clearer, but not enough to see who. Desiree patted around her nightstand in search of her glasses—the same glasses in which she claims, make her look like a sexy librarian. When she found them, she put them on and there was Joe standing by her door.

"Desiree, wake up. You got a big day ahead of you." Joe reminded her and walked away from the door.

Joe was right. Des has a big day ahead of her. Her first day as The Shield's intern officially begins. Desiree looked in her cell phone. It was 4:05am. Desiree slowly got out of bed and began to pack her belongings. When she was done with that, she put her long black hair in a high ponytail, her bangs swept back and just like she told Joe the previous night, she'll be wearing her pajamas –a purple sleeved, while hello kitty t-shirt, some baggy, grey sweatpants and flip flops.

Des exited her room, luggage and satchel in one hand and spiral notebooks and pens in the other.

"Got everything?" Joe asked her.

Desiree nodded. "Yeah, I have everything."

With her response, Des and The Shield exited the hotel room for their flight.

* * *

When they arrived to the airport, Joe had ordered Desiree to print out their tickets—her first job as The Shield's intern.

With the tickets in her hand, she approached the attractive men.

"Joe." she gave Joe his ticket. "Colby." she gave him his ticket. "Jon." she gave him his ticket and received another glare from him, which shook Desiree in the inside.

With just an hour to wait, Desiree approached the Starbucks inside the airport and went to buy the men their coffee.

While sitting in a chair waiting for the coffees, her eyes connected with Joe's. Desiree assumed that he was looking for her, smiled and waved. Joe smiled, waved back and walked to her, taking the seat next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Joe asked, curiously.

"I'm buying you guys coffee." she answered, like it was the normal thing to do.

"Des, you don't need to do that." Joe told her. He thought that it was a sweet thing for her to do, but he didn't want her to waste her well-earned money, buying three intimidating men coffee.

When Joe called her Des, she smiled widely. She took it as a sign that he was starting to accept her. Maybe she has a yes in Joe.

"It's all in a debit card." Des informed him. "Stephanie gave it to me, don't tell the others." she gave a small smile.

Stephanie had mailed her the card the morning after Des found out she had won the contest. It is enough to take care of her for her time as The Shield's intern.

"Well, if Stephanie gave you the money, I think it's alright." Joe winked at her, like it was their little secret now.

* * *

"Desiree"

She heard the barista call her name. Desiree walked to the counter to collect her four beverages—three dark coffees and one double chocolate chip frap.

When she returned to the table, she was surprised to find Jon and Colby with Joe. Desiree put on a small smile for them. Jon and Colby gave her nothing—just a blank stare. The same blank stare she got last night.

"Glad you came. The coffees are yours." Desiree pointed out.

The awkward tension in Starbucks was stopped when a phone began to ring. It was Desiree's phone. Desiree looked at her phone to see who was calling. It was Stephanie.

"I have to get this." she tells the three gentlemen before stepping away, leaving the three men alone.

* * *

"So, who's sitting next to her on the plane to Dayton?" Jon asked, awkwardly.

"What's her seat number?" Colby asked in response to Jon's question.

John opened Des's notebooks and sneaked a peek at her ticket. "6 A" he read, before shutting the notebook closed.

Colby groaned to himself. "I'm 6B. So, it's me."

"Don't worry; Desiree's cool once you get to know her." Joe assured him.

"How the hell do I talk to a teenage girl?" Colby asked, with no clue at all.

"How about your favorite hair products?" Jon sarcastically suggested.

Colby rolled his eyes at Jon's comment.

* * *

"Alright, Stephanie just wants me to look at your guys' scripts for next week. And our flight leaves in ten minutes." Desiree informed them as soon as she entered the room.

With that, the foursome left with their coffees in their grasp for their next flight. When Joe had told Desiree that she would sit next to Colby, she frowned. Colby was the one that didn't seem too thrilled to have her as an intern—the possible no in her eyes.

* * *

During the flight, Colby was invested in his iPhone, listening to music—what Desiree couldn't stand with her current generation—so invested in their phones—disconnecting themselves from reality.

Desiree saw this as the perfect chance to get some sleep. She reached inside her satchel and pulled out a neck pillow and placed it around her neck. Desiree closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep, but she couldn't due to Colby's music bursting out of his headphones. Des opened her eyes and sneaked a glimpse of the song that Colby was listening to.

"You have a lot of music." she commented in her quirky voice.

"Uhuh." Colby responded as he scrolled down his playlist in search for the next song he was going to listen to.

Desiree reached into her bag again and pulled out some veggie chips. She opened the bag and tapped Colby on the arm.

"You want one?" she asked him.

Colby looked at the bag of veggie chips and man, was he starving. He then reminded himself of what Jon told him last night—_don't bother socializing with her. We can't be so emotionally attached. _

"No thank you." he declined.

"Oh, okay." Desiree frowned.

Colby looked back at the frowning teenager and his heart kinda shattered a bit. It reminded himself of when he was a teenager—a loner, the guy no one wanted to talk to. He kinda saw a reflection of himself in Des.

"On a second thought, I would like some veggie chips." Colby spoke to her.

Desiree smiled as she gave him the veggie chips. Colby returned the smile as he reached inside the bag to get him some veggie chips.

Desiree placed the bag of veggie chips right between of her and Colby. Desiree looked at the song Colby was listening to and looked up at him.

"I like Mayday Parade." Des commented.

Colby pulled out his right ear bud and gave it to Des. Before placing it on her ear, she wiped the ear bud with a tissue.

Colby was looking at his pictures and landed on one with his girlfriend, Leighla. That one picture caught Desiree's attention.

"Is that your girlfriend?" she asked, curiously.

"Yeah, that's my girlfriend, Leighla." Colby confirmed, with a grin forming on his face. "We've been dating for about five years."

"She's pretty. You've great taste." Desiree praised him.

Colby smiled at her. "Thanks."

Without their acknowledgment, Jon was glaring at them from across his seat. He warned Colby not to be emotionally attached with Desiree that things would eventually be gone and things will go back to normal.

* * *

"Judging by the smile on your face, talking to Colby ended good." Joe assumed, while putting on his vest.

Des and The Shield made it to Dayton for the Main Event taping. Desiree is happy about her conversation with Colby.

"Colby's awesome. We talked throughout the plane ride. It made time pass by." Desiree told him.

A grin formed on Joe's mouth. "Told you he's cool." he reminded her and took a seat on the bench.

The two heard a door open and walked in Colby with two water bottles in both hands.

"Here man." Colby threw the water bottle at Joe.

Joe caught the water bottle. "Thanks man."

"Are you sure that you don't want _anything_? I don't think I've seen you eat an actual meal." Colby chuckled, but looked at her with some concern.

"I'm fine." Desiree was quick to respond.

Joe reached into his GYM bag and pulled out a BLT sandwich to give to Des.

Des looked at the sandwich with fear. Joe kept extending it to her closely, giving her a sign that it was okay to take it. Desiree accepts the sandwich after some hesitation.

"Thanks." Desiree put on a smile.

"Now take a bite out of it." Colby instructed.

Desiree looked at the sandwich and aggressively took a bite out of the BLT.

"Mmm…" Desiree muttered as she began to chew the sandwich.

"Good girl." Colby smiled. "Now eat that sandwich and watch us decimate our opponents—pay attention to our wrestling styles closely." was the caution Colby gave her before the two men walked out of the door.

* * *

When the door semi-closed, Desiree raced to the trash can and spit out the sandwich.

Jon had forgotten his water bottle back in The Shield's locker room. All he wanted to do was slowly open the door quietly and not socialize with Desiree. Jon quietly opened the door to find Desiree's finger _inside_ her mouth, making herself _throw up_ inside the trash can. The noise of her throwing up—made Jon want to make himself throw up. Jon quietly shut the door closed.

Jon has just found out Des's little secret.

* * *

So, Jon has found out Desiree's secret. What will he do with the secret? **Desiree Harper is the only character I own**. Thank you to: _Dixiewinxwrites12, AddictedToARy, emma and benova13 for your lovely comments! _**Please Fave, Follow and Review! :)**


	4. Jon Reaches Out To Des

Desiree was standing centimeters away, with a camera, from a toned, shirtless and sweating Shield, who is posing for a photo with a WWE fan girl, whom looked about fourteen years old.

"Alright, say cheese!" Desiree instructed.

The Shield and the fan put on smiles for the camera—well, at least Colby, Joe and the girl did. I wish I could say the same thing about Jon, but nope.

The camera flashed as Desiree looked at the picture—just like what she expected, Jon's pose was strange, weird, or whichever word you would like to call it. Des believes that's his way of being dorky. So, she couldn't careless.

"Desiree."

She looked up to Colby in response to him calling her name.

"Did you get the photo?" Joe asked her.

Desiree looked at the photo again. "Yeah, the picture turned out well. I got the magic camera touch." she smiled proudly as the fan girl walked to her to claim her camera, so she could look at the picture Desiree took.

Des handed the camera back to the girl. "Thank you for taking the photo." the girl said, before being escorted away from the area by her father. Just the sight of the girl and her father bonding made her wish that she could have that bond with her own father.

"Des." she heard Joe's voice from behind her, which snapped her right out of her mind and back to reality. When she made eye contact with him, he approached her closer. Joe had confusion on why Desiree held her gaze at the girl and her father.

"Want to tell me why you held that gaze at them?" Joe said, talking about the fan girl and the father that was with them moments ago.

Desiree was shy and socially awkward. She had never opened up to anyone about her anorexia nervosa and her daddy issues. She was very guarded. Was she ready to open up to Joe and the others about her issues?

"I don't think I'm ready to open up. It's not you, but these are things that I have to think over and take under consideration." Desiree tried to explain in a way that Joe could understand.

Joe understood and nodded. "I can understand. I just want you to know that if you want to open up about _anything_ that I'm always here to talk."

Desiree smiled. It was nice to see that Joe cared about her and what made her comfortable. "I would hug you, but you're all sweaty." Des giggled as she motioned her hands in a circular way around the area of sweat on his chest.

Joe giggled along with her. Joe thought that Des was adorable and unlike Jon, he was happy that she was here interning for them.

"You owe me a hug eventually." Joe joked as he went to follow Colby and Jon to the showers of the GYM.

* * *

"So Desiree, we unfortunately know_ nothing_ about you. Tell us somethings about yourself." Colby asked her when they grabbed a seat outside of the café; they stopped to get a rest.

Desiree stopped to think about some interesting facts about herself. What made Desiree Harper interesting?

"My middle name is Marie. I'm sixteen years old. I'm going to be a junior in high school. I'm a straight A student. I'm socially awkward. I've never had many friends. I'm a WWE fan girl. "Desiree listed as she thought of what else to tell them.

The Shield looked at Desiree with that same blank facial expression. Desiree was only going to be a junior and she's sixteen? They all thought that she was at least eighteen because she looked older than what she told them she was.

"You're only sixteen? Damn girl, what have your parents been feeding you?" Joe joked as he looked at her baffled.

"Nice, but I want to know about the_ dirty_ stuff with you." Colby told her.

Des in the inside was shaking, did her want her to spill her secrets to him? Desiree was wondering what he meant by 'dirty secrets'. Did he mean dirty secrets like her anorexia nervosa or her hatred for her father? She was _so_ screwed right now.

"I think he means if you're dating or have a boyfriend or not." Jon clarified.

This was the _first_ time that Jon had even spoken words to her. Normally, she would receive glares from him. Jon knew that Des needed an excuse from opening up about her anorexia, so he gave her one to put her out of her misery.

Desiree was so thankful about Jon helping her shift the question to another direction. What love life? She considers herself a loser. Although, there's this one guy back at Grand Rapids that she's had a crush on ever since the fourth grade. He's never noticed her though.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Des confirmed. "But…"

Colby's eyes widened up, capturing his attention with that single 'but…' He was finally getting Desiree to open up. "But…" he repeated, waiting for her to continue.

"There's this one guy that I've been eyeing ever since the fourth grade. He's name is Asher and he's this blonde, plays football with these gorgeous blue eyes and that wonderful , toned body that I just melt when I see him." Desiree continued as she sighed dreamily.

"Sounds like a douche." Jon commented as he took a sip out of her water bottle.

Desiree rolled her eyes at the comment. That's what her dad told her, but she never bothers to listen to what her father says.

"Oh Asher." Colby joked seductively. "Did you miss Asher?"he asked her.

Desiree blushed, trying to cover her pink cheeks. "Just a bit, but I'm enjoying traveling with you guys."

"That's a relief because Colby and I enjoy having you here as well." Joe noted as he formed a smile on his mouth.

* * *

Des and The Shield made it to the arena for RAW safely. The men are now changed into their mercenary wrestling attire. The men talked among themselves as Desiree was highlighting the scripts for Main Event and Smackdown. The six different scripts highlighted and organized in three different colors. Jon was a light blue highlighter, Colby was a yellow highlighter and Joe had a purple highlighter—Des's favorite color was purple.

"It's going to be a Shield-less RAW. That sucks." Jon took a sip out of his cold water bottle.

"At least we got tomorrow's tapings to look forward to." Joe stated, trying to make Jon look at the positive.

"Well, we're being booked to lose on Smackdown thanks to Ambrose and interfere at Main Event on Ambrose's behalf." Colby brought up.

"There goes are time at the top five of the power rankings." Jon said as he took another sip out of his water bottle. His tone of voice sounded careless, but comical at the same time.

"Don't worry guys, you're the most interesting thing happening at RAW at this moment. And you guys are champions. You'll prove your dominance." Desiree gave a pep-talk to the three men as she put down the scripts to her side of the bench.

"We know that, Desiree. Thanks for the pep talk though." Joe smiled at her.

"I'm going to go out and get myself a Gatorade." Colby announced to everyone in the room. "Want to come?" Colby asked Joe, when he opened the door.

"Yeah, I'll go. Are you guys going to be okay?" Joe asked Desiree and Jon.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. What can possibly go wrong?" Jon joked.

* * *

Joe gave Des a stare of uncertainty and left with Colby. For the first time ever, Jon and Desiree were left alone in the _same_ room. To be quite honest, Desiree finds Jon to be pretty attractive. She had one of those fan girl crushes on him.

Desiree approached Jon's United States Championship with the intentions of shinning it before the RAW in about an hour.

"What are you doing with my championship?"Jon's voice startled Desiree as she dropped the championship in response to his raspy voice.

"I was going to shine it." Desiree responded as she crotched down to retrieve his belt. Desiree thought that belt was going to be light as a feather, but it was pretty _heavy._ She has no idea how Jon could carry this belt around to the ring.

Jon motioned for Desiree to give back the championship. Desiree extended the belt to Jon as he snatched it from her. "Let me explain to you some rules—first, you never, ever touch my championship. And second, we're not going to socialize much, so don't bother to talk to me."

Desiree's emotion went from fear to anger in just one second. How dare that Jon talk to her that way? She would have assumed that he would be the adult in this situation, but instead, he's talking down to her?

"I don't care how attractive you are—you're a dick." Desiree spat at him angrily.

"I'd rather be a dick than anorexic." Jon spat back at her angrily.

Des's jaw dropped at Jon's comment. How the hell did he know about her anorexia nervosa? It seemed like her whole world just crashed down. Did Colby and Joe know about her anorexia? A million questions surfaced inside her mind. Desiree was speechless, and she wanted to cry, but didn't want to do it in front of Jon.

The door opened and walked in Colby and Joe with their Gatorades in their hands and Tag Team Championships at the other hand.

"Hey Jon, are you ready?" Joe asked him.

Jon looked at Desiree, who was ready to cry at any moment and then back at Joe. "Yeah, I'm ready. Let's roll." he told them as The Shield walked out of the room.

* * *

Back at the hotel, it was Jon's turn to stay with Desiree as Colby and Joe enjoyed a night out the town. Jon felt terrible about the remark he said to Desiree. He slammed her for a sensitive topic that she had no control of. He stood there pondering in his hotel room of what to say to for her to know that he's there for her.

When Jon figured out what to say to her, he knocked at her hotel room door. "Go away!" he heard her say through the other side of the door, while crying.

"Desiree, we need to talk. I need a chance to say that I'm sorry." he said as he opened the door to her room. He spotted Desiree turned away, lying on her side in the bed. Desiree didn't want Jon to see her this way.

Desiree heard Jon coming closer to her. "Stay where you are. Don't come any closer."

Jon stopped right there. "Look, I am very sorry about what happened back in the arena. It slipped out of my mouth and it shouldn't have. I was being a dick."

"You don't know how difficult it is for me, Jon. You don't know how difficult it is for me not to be tempted to throw up after a meal." Desiree sat on her bed, looking at Jon.

Jon noticed the tears on Desiree's face and just wanted to run to hug her, but he couldn't due to her ordering him not to step any closer to him.

"I did this because I wanted to be accepted by other people. I wanted them to think that I was good enough for them." Desiree spoke angrily. "All my life, I've heard people say about me is _'oh , she's pretty, but if she were to lose some weight than maybe…'_ and with this WWE thing, I feared when the opportunity came to me that it would be the same dull ass excuse of '_she doesn't have the look._' "

Screw Desiree's orders, Jon sat next to her on her bed and hugged her. She was someone that needed a hug. Desiree didn't care about Jon seeing her cry. Desiree sobbed into Jon's chest. Jon stroked her hair for comfort.

"What hurts me the most was that my mother thought the same thing. The only reason my mother talks to me are only because I lost weight and dress more feminine. And guys like Asher even glance at me is because I lost weight and I dress a certain way. Society is mean these days, relying on looks to get things to be our way. I hate the way that I am…" Desiree went back to sobbing on Jon's chest.

Even though Desiree seemed like someone that needed to be comforted, Jon found it very strange that Desiree was telling him the things that she was telling him. He expected for her to open up to Joe about issues like this. His eyes widened in weirdness of this whole circumstance, but didn't move a single inch.

"Desiree, I am so sorry about everything that has happened to you. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you, I knew there was something fishy about you, and when I learned about your anorexia, I didn't know how to approach this news. I want you to know that I want to be there for you." Jon told her as Desiree removed her face from his chest to look at him.

Jon wiped the tears away from Desiree's face. "If you want me to, I'll help you cure your anorexia. If you even want me to, we don't have to mention this one bit to Joe and Colby. It will be our secret."

Desiree started deep into Jon's beautiful blue eyes. She really wanted to cure her anorexia—she doesn't want to live with this flaw in her life. She knew that curing her anorexia wasn't going to be easy, and she was alright with that.

"Okay, you can help me." Des agreed.

A smile twisted on Jon's mouth. "We will start in the morning." he informed her as he stood up and walked to the door.

"Jon."

He heard Desiree say from behind him. Jon turned back and looked at Desiree.

Desiree gave him a smile. "Thank you."

* * *

_**Aww... I can just be a softie at times, please don't judge me! I only own Desiree Harper and thank you to: Dixiewinxwrites12, AddictedToARy and emma for their lovely comments! Please fave follow and review!**_


	5. Jon's Assistance To Desiree

"Alright Desiree, how long have you been anorexic?" the nurse asked her as Desiree was stepping on a scale.

"I've been anorexic for about a year. It originally started with just making myself starve, but then people began to get suspicious of my lack of eating, that was when it ended up being I eat and then throw up." Desiree explained to the nurse.

What Jon had done for Desiree was in the morning, he had taken her to doctor that knows how to deal with eating disorders. He really wanted to help in anyway possible. He wanted to provide Desiree with the best staff possible that would help her on her road to recovery.

The nurse wrote down somethings on her clipboard. "You're about ninety-eight pounds. What was your original weight?" she asked Desiree.

"My original weight was about one-hundred twenty pounds. Is it serious?" Desiree asked the nurse in concern.

The nurse chuckled. "No hun, it's nothing serious. It's great that you were able to admit that you had a problem before you weight decreased to the eighty range—that would have been a little worse."

"I don't need to be at a hospital right?" Desiree asked, freaked out. She didn't want her anorexia to affect her interning for The Shield. She still wanted to intern for them, no matter what.

"No Desiree, you don't have to. You'll still be able to manage your daily life." the nurse reassured her with a smile on her face. "You'll just be an outpatient."

"What's an outpatient?" Desiree asked, confused.

"It's a patient, whose not staying in a hospital. You're still on the move Desiree, don't worry." the nurse reassured her once again.

Desiree was in such relief, she was still going to be managing the three most attractive and talented guys on the roster. Colby and Joe didn't know about her secret and it was going to stay like that. She feared that if they ever learned about the secret that, it would automatically be two no's right there because they would want her to get the proper care possible. Odd enough, she doesn't know if she even has a yes in Jon. Jon gives these mixed signals. Last night, he went from a dick to a sweetheart in just a few hours and she doesn't know what to think of that.

* * *

"Alright Desiree, you're going to talk to the rest of your care team." the nurse announced. "You might need to bring Jon over here, so he can learn how to take care of your disorder."

Desiree nodded and followed the nurse outside to the waiting room, where Jon was waiting anxiously for Desiree. Jon looked at Desiree and Desiree gave him a smile.

"Jon, we need you to come with us. You're going to meet Desiree's care team." the nurse motioned for him to come with her inside the specialist counselor's office.

When Jon and Desiree walked into the office, they found four other people in the room. The wrestler and the intern had made the assumption that it was Desiree's care team.

"You two must be Desiree and Jon, I'm Dr. Adams and I'm Desiree's specialist counselor." the tall and blonde woman stood up and introduced herself to them.

"I'm Dr. Karros and I'm the psychiatrist." a short brunette introduced herself to them next.

"I'm Dr. Rubin and I'm the psychologist." another blonde introduced herself, the difference was that she was a short blonde.

"I'm Dr. Meyers and I'm the dietician." a raven-black haired, tall female introduced herself after.

"And we've already met—I'm Nurse Vasquez." the tall brunette said, in case that Desiree or Jon forgot.

Desiree was astounded—Jon did this all for her and he's barely even known her for about two weeks. She was amazed that looks could be deceiving—with Jon at least. Who ever knew that this eccentric and psycho man had a heart inside his twisted soul?

"Honestly, this means so much to me." she turned to face Jon. "How can I ever repay you?" she asked him.

"Don't sweat it." Jon told her, a small smile creeping up on his mouth. It was a sincere smile and not a creepy demented one.

"But, we're not going to stay here. We need to be on the road for the house show." Desiree pointed out to him.

"We can live stream the appointments if we need to. We don't want this to affect Desiree's interning. We still want her to live her life." Dr. Adams stated to them. "Since you guys are on the road most of the time, I think it would be best if you talk to Dr. Meyers about Desiree's eating habits and every week or so, we'll send Nurse Vasquez to check on her weight and progress."

"That seems alright, when do we discuss her eating habits?" Jon asked Dr. Adams.

"We can discuss right now." Dr. Meyers announced. "Follow me." she began to walk out the door.

* * *

Desiree tapped Jon on the arm as he followed Des into Dr. Meyers' office. Jon and Des took a seat in front of her table.

"Desiree Harper, your weight is around ninety-eight pounds and your original weight is one-hundred twenty pounds." Dr. Meyers read the notes that Nurse Vasquez made for her. "Since your weight goal seems to be a long way, we need to be safe about how you gain the weight back. You just can't stuff yourself with junk food and unsaturated provisions. And since, it's not good to give a teenager supplements to adjust your chemical balance, we just need to start small with your eating habits and work your way up. The goal is always three meals a day, but you can always progress to that goal. You can start with eating at least one or two things a day and work your way up to three meals a day." Dr. Meyers explained to her.

"What's the goal of weight gain per week?" Desiree asked her.

"The normal weight gain for an anorexic is about one to three pounds a week. That is the _safest_ amount for someone of your stature."

"Dr. Meyers, can I talk to Desiree for a moment?"

The three of them looked by the door to find Dr. Rubin standing by the doorway. Dr. Meyers nodded her head yes and Dr. Rubin entered the room.

"Desiree, I've heard that you travel around a lot. Well what I believe could be best for your road to recovery is if you increase your social activity." Dr. Rubin suggested.

Des raised an eyebrow. She was someone that was socially awkward, and she still is with Jon, Colby and Joe. Desiree getting out of her shell is one to a gazillion—it's never going to happen. She could never make people like her—they thought that she was too weird and strange.

"I don't know." Desiree got shy and hid her face with Jon's arm.

"That would be no problem at all." Jon stated.

When Jon had said that it wouldn't be a problem at all, Desiree was prepared to punch him. She gave him daggers. Jon should have known that Desiree was socially awkward. Jon just gave her this smirk on his face that he knew what he was doing.

Jon secretly wanted to laugh at Des's face after her reaction. But instead, he continued. "Next week, we're going to be in Japan for two days. A new change of scenery is what socially awkward little Des needs. And besides, there's a friend of mine that I would like her to meet." he explained to the two female doctors.

"That's good—you're being such a positive light in her life. You're lucky to have someone that's reaching out for you, Desiree." Dr. Meyers told her as she smiled.

Desiree grinded her teeth against each other and looked at Jon. "Yeah, I am so fortunate to have Jon." she sarcastically said, she really wanted to twist his arm or thump him or something that would cause him some excruciating pain.

The two doctors laughed with each other with Jon joining them. He found it adorable the way that Des was reacting, but he never said that he wasn't going to be easy with her. When it comes to reaching a goal, nothing stops Jon from using whatever he can to make sure that indeed happens.

* * *

It was Smackdown taping day and The Shield was facing Christian and The Usos in a typical six man tag team match. Desiree was in The Shield's locker room, shining Colby's Tag Team Championship with a cloth.

"So, it seems like Jon and you are getting along." Colby guessed as Des looked up at him.

"Jon's alright… he's been quite respectful." Desiree did her best to describe Jon, without him making it seem like he lost his man card with Des.

"I told Jon that he was beginning to accept you and do you know how he responded to that?" Colby asked her, waiting to answer it.

"What did he say, Colby?" Des joked around, what else can Jon say that would change his opinion of him?

"He slapped me upside the head!" Colby busted out laughing.

Desiree joined him with her giggle. "That seems like Jon right there." she handed him his Tag Team Championship, which he placed on his shoulder.

The two of them heard the door open and walked in Joe and Jon. Jon had a sandwich in his hand and Joe had a Gatorade in his hand—both for Desiree. Jon and Joe gave what they had to Desiree.

"Is this all for me?" she asked them in such surprised.

"Of course, Desiree, we can't let our lovely intern stave to death." Joe gave her a giant side hug, which squashed Desiree.

"Joe, you're squishing me!" Desiree informed him, even though her cheek was pressed into his chest.

"Hey, let me join!" Colby rushed over there and side hugged the opposite side of Desiree.

Desiree was officially in a Shield sandwich—a teenage girl's fantasy. Each of her cheeks was pressed against the chests of Colby and Joe as Jon looked at them with strangeness in his eyes.

"Come on Jon, join us!" Joe insisted.

"I know you want to!" Colby teased him.

Jon was so freaking confused that he didn't know what he should do. He was _not _a hugger at all. He hated hugging to be quite honest. He'd rather jump into a hot boiling point of lava rather than to hug someone.

Jon grunted. "What the hell?" he said as he went to hug Desiree, completing The Shield sandwich. Jon still believed that this is one of the strangest moments he had ever been in his entire life—he's never hugged and never even grouped hugged before.

The things that Desiree is making him do.

* * *

_Aww… I had to end this chapter in a sweet/weird way. And who wouldn't want to be in a Shield sandwich hug?** I want to thank: ItsMeLizz, , Dixiewinxwrites12, emma, xSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx, Kathrin, ghunter182003, and for your lovely comments! Please fave follow, or review!**_


	6. Desiree Does Japan

Des and The Shield were on a plane for their two day trip to Tokyo, Japan. This would be the first time that Desiree would leave the U.S. and it made her nervous as hell. She wasn't alone—this was also Joe and Jon's first times going to Japan and they were so excited that they couldn't fall asleep. What made Des nervous about this trip was that she was concerned about was that her new eating schedule was going to be affected. It was a week since she began her road to recovery, and the first three days, she would spit out her food and shed a few tears. Desiree thought that she wasn't able to eat her obstacle—the sandwich without throwing up. She was weak and powerless in her eyes. Jon would have to call her psychologist, who would provide her with the motivation to eat. After her live stream chats with her psychologist, it made her feel better, and bit by bit, she would eat that sandwich.

Desiree was sitting next to the man that has become her new travel buddy, Colby Lopez. Like usual, Colby was listening to his music, and Des was resting on her neck pillow. The difference about their routine was that Desiree wasn't trying to sleep. She was worried about her eating schedule. She was supposed to be eating in a few minutes.

"Two grilled cheese sandwiches and a glass of orange juice for you." the flight attendant announced as she placed them on Desiree's tray.

Desiree looked at the meal at her tray stunned. This had to be Jon. Only Jon knew about her eating schedule.

"You look like you've never seen a grilled cheese before." the flight attendant laughed. "The attractive man said that you could use something to eat." was what she said, before leaving her with her meal.

With the flight attendant's hint of an attractive man, she knew for sure that it was Jon, who gave her this meal. She looked across the aisle and mouthed _thank you_. Jon nodded and motioned for her to eat. Desiree smiled.

"Are you going to finish that?" Colby asked, pointing at the sandwiches.

Des nodded yes and took a small bite out of a sandwich. She did her best to swallow and not be tempted to stick a finger down her throat.

* * *

When Desiree and The Shield arrived into their suite, Desiree went inside her hotel room and began to type away at her journal entry. The topics that came up were about her eating disorder progress, how Jon was being helpful the past week and her experience in Japan so far.

"Desiree."

She looked up to find Jon standing by her door. Des closed her laptop quickly when she heard Jon call her name, before giving him her attention.

"Yes, what do you need me to do?" she asked him as she sat Indian style on her bed.

"I was wondering if you can call for a taxi ride to the GYM in the morning." Jon asked her.

Desiree reached over to her nightstand to pick up her phone. "A ride for four people?" she asked him, having her phone prepared to dial.

"A ride for _five."_ he corrected her and quickly walked out of her room to avoid a confrontation.

When she had heard Jon say _'five',_ her jaw dropped as she went after Jon in his hotel room. She stood by his doorway.

"Who did you invite without advising me first?" was the first thing she asked, when she arrived by his doorway.

Jon sat down on the edge of his bed. "I have to advise you in who I can invite?" he asked the intern.

Des crossed her arms in protest. "As your intern, I need to be alerted with who else you invite with you guys."

"I invited Antonio Cesaro to come with us to the GYM. Look Desiree, this could benefit you. It can help with you being social. And besides, at the doctor's office last week, I told you that there was someone that I wanted you to meet. Antonio is who I want you to meet."

Desiree sighed. She didn't have an issue with Antonio, but that wasn't enough for her not to be afraid of him thinking of her as a teenage girl, with no feelings at all. She already had a low self-esteem when it came to being around other people. Was Jon right? Could this help her on her road to recovery?

"I'll make the call. You guys have to be outside, waiting for the taxi at eight sharp." Desiree said, before making the call to the services.

* * *

"Wouldn't it have killed you to have combed your hair, Jon?" Desiree asked him, as she moved his hair around; making it messier than it was when he had wakened up.

Desiree and The Shield were waiting outside of their hotel room for Antonio Cesaro and the taxi. Desiree was pretty nervous in meeting Antonio, but she knew that she can't be a typical fan girl around him. Antonio is a good friend of The Shield, and she would have to be in her best behavior possible. And isn't she always?

Jon shook his hair around. "The ladies like my hair this way." he stated cockily.

"And some ladies like it when you comb your hair like the guy in Grease." Desiree stated back with a smirk on her face.

"You two, stop bickering. It's so damn early in the morning, and I just need a good workout, before I can handle all this bickering." Colby closed his eyes for a moment to make him more relaxed.

Colby needs a GYM to survive. Going to the GYM has been one of Colby's favorite things to do, other than wrestling and being with his girlfriend. Although, he has found his favorite past time to be finding new things about their new teenage intern, and using them as some sort of blackmail against her—this Desiree doesn't get at all.

"Colby, it's only 8:10." Joe looked at his wrist watch at the time. "It's not that early when you have a daughter that you have to take to preschool every day."

"Well for someone that's not a morning person, it's pretty early!" Colby raised the tone of his voice.

Colby and Joe heard some giggling behind them; they turned around to find Jon and Des laughing at their antics. They didn't know why they were laughing at them. They were only debating if eight in the morning was an early time; it was nothing more than that.

"Look, who's bickering now, Jon." Des said.

"Wow, Desiree. And I thought we were terrible." Jon smiled widely at them.

Colby and Joe rolled their eyes.

"This is an interesting way to begin my morning in Japan."

The four of them turned around to spot Antonio Cesaro, standing there. Antonio had watched the bickering with Colby and Joe, which made him have a smile on his face.

"Hey Antonio –just pretend, that you never saw any of this." Colby whispered at him moving his hands around.

Antonio had a grin forming on his face as he turned his attentions to the teenager that stood in between of Joe and Jon. "And who is this lovely young lady, I'm looking at?" he asked them.

"This is our teenage intern for the summer, Desiree Harper." Joe introduced her as he looked at her.

Jon gave a slight push to Desiree, which caused her to be closer to Antonio. Desiree wanted to fan girl scream on the inside, but she wanted to keep her composure, and proved to these four gentlemen that she can be professional about this internship. Des was looking at Antonio, who smiled back at her. She could tell if that was a fake or real smile from his part.

"I'm Desiree." she extended her hand out for him to shake. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Cesaro." she gave him her signature smile that won over The Shield guys.

Antonio extended his arm to shake Desiree's. "It's nice to meet you, Desiree, but you can call me Antonio." he smiled back at her.

The five of them heard a car coming near them as their direction was now on the streets of Japan. When a blue taxi cab pulled over, the five of them went inside the vehicle, and it was so damn crowded, but Joe claimed that they were going to do_ anything _at all to get to the GYM—even if that means that Desiree was going to be squished right between Antonio and Colby—Joe couldn't give a crap.

* * *

While The Shield and Antonio were getting their workouts done, Desiree was right on her time with an eating schedule and got herself a Japanese pastry and some tea. She wanted to test herself to see how she would react to a different countries food, and it may not be a giant meal, it was a snack. Jon didn't want her to spoil her meal since the four of them were going to go out for Sushi for dinner. After she had finished her meal, she approached the men, who had just finished their workouts.

"It looks like it was a good workout." Desiree guessed as her eyes were at all the sweaty men that were right in front of her.

Colby was wiping the sweat off his face with a white towel. "It was a brutal work out. I really needed that." he threw that sweaty towel at her.

Desiree flinched when the towel was going near her, which caused it to call on the ground. "That's gross guys." she bent down to pick up his towel with two fingers, disgusted to use her other fingers to touch Colby's sweat.

"Colby, you need to not throw things at Desiree. That's no way to treat a lady." Antonio noted as he respectfully handed Desiree his towel, smiling while he did that.

"Oh don't worry, Antonio. She's just an intern." Jon stated.

Was she just an intern? When Desiree heard Jon call her _just an intern, _her emotions of happiness became sadness, in that one statement from him. Was that all Jon thought of her as?—just an intern? Desiree may just be an intern for them, but she really thought that Jon was beginning to accept her. Hell, he even has helped her with her eating disorder. She knew that nice Jon wasn't going to last forever.

"Desiree."

She looked up at Joe, who had called her name. "Umm…yeah, I'm going to take these towels to the Laundromat in the back of the GYM." she turned around and walked.

"Do you need help with that?" Jon asked her.

Des turned around to look at Jon with a glare. "No thank you, because apparently to you, I'm _just an intern." _she quoted the last three words from him and walked away.

* * *

_Poor Des, she really did think that Jon was beginning to accept her. Do you think Jon meant for that to come out that way? **Just wanted to thank once again for Dixiewinxwrites12, emma, ghunter182003, Desy-o and xSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx for their reviews, you guys made me wanted to post this chapter a little faster! :) Please fave, follow, and review! :)**_


	7. When You Leave Des Alone

After Jon's horrible comment about Desiree just being an intern, Desiree couldn't dare be in the same room as that twisted and conniving weasel. She didn't think that she would be offended by the thing Jon said about her, but it rubbed her the wrong way, and doesn't know if she has the right to be angry with him. For the rest of the tour, she could not dare to look at Jon in the eyes, and Jon had no clue what he had said to hurt her. His biggest fear was that Des's anger towards him was going to make her relapse back to her old ways. He had done his best at reminding Desiree to eat, and she has been eating—or that's what Joe has been telling him. When Joe asked why he was so worried about her eating, Jon responded by saying that it was none of his damn business.

"Alright Dr. Vasquez, did you weight Desiree?" Dr. Adams asked Dr. Vasquez over Desiree's laptop, which she had prepared for the live stream appointment. Every week, it would be one of Des's care team members that would check up on her. Last week, it was Dr. Rubin, the psychologist, and this week, it was the specialist counselor, Dr. Adams.

"Yes, and guess who just made it to the one hundred pound mark?" Dr. Vasquez cheered and clapped.

"Wow, congratulations, Ms. Harper. You still have a long journey ahead of you. Did you have any struggles with this new transition?" Dr. Adams asked her.

"Well in Tokyo, I got in a misunderstanding with Jon, and I had the temptation to do it again because I felt pretty upset about what he said. But, I didn't because I thought I was stronger than that." Desiree gave one of her heartwarming smiles that would make you feel all warm and fuzzy in the inside.

"I may not be Dr. Rubin or Dr. Karros, but I think that they would want you to discuss this with Jon because he is your _only _support system on the road. And you need that one person that would reach out to you." Dr. Adams explained to her.

"And besides, he's a cutie. Those are the types of guys that you need to keep in your life. Not only is he a cutie, but he has a kind heart and is willing to help you on your road to recovery." Dr. Vasquez tried to reason with the teen intern.

Hearing the advice of these two women was unasked for, but it was well needed for the consideration of talking to Jon. Desiree knew deep inside, that Jon's remark was offensive to her, and that they both needed to talk to each other if they wanted to make their wrongs rights. Besides in August, she needs three yeses if she wants to be able to do this full time. She needs to chase her dreams, and if she gets a no from Jon, it's the end of Desiree Harper: Teenage Intern for The Shield.

Desiree sighed in defeat. "I guess you both are right. Jon and I need to talk, and get our shit straightened out. Do you know how I should approach him about the misunderstanding?" she asked her nurse and specialist counselor.

"How about summarizing about what you were so offended about. Don't make this a screaming contest, please discuss this like the mature, young woman you are. And see where that takes the two of you." Dr. Vazquez suggested to Des.

Desiree nodded in approval. She thought it was a good start to get the conversation rolling, and it could lead to a solution to her issue with Jon. She really wanted her one and only support system back in her life. She wanted a friendship with Jon.

"I think that you ladies are onto something. I'll take it under consideration." Des told Dr. Adams, showing her a small smile on her face.

"Good Desiree, I hope to hear about your progress. Congrats on making it to the hundred pound mark. Keep up the good work!" was the last piece of advice that Dr. Adams gave her before signing off.

Desiree closed her laptop and watched Dr. Vasquez rise up from the bench she placed herself on in The Shield's locker room. "I suppose I'll see you next week to check on your progress. Work things out with Jon. I hope to see him in the next appointment." she said and exited the door.

* * *

When RAW ended, Backstage Fallout was filming for the WWE's YouTube page, and Jon was filming his promo for Money in the Bank. Jon was sitting on a steel chair as he channeled his inner Moxley for this promo. Desiree did her best to keep quiet and not bump into anything. She stood behind the cameraman and observed the promo, taking some notes.

"I always, always come hell and high water. I get what I want." Jon stated.

Desiree accidently bumped right into a few garbage cans, which made a lightning sound. Inside her mind, she thought that it could have made the promo more epic. But, Jon probably didn't think it would be funny.

"…in this world." Jon continued his promo, not even acknowledging that incident that Desiree caused around him. Desiree let out a silent sign of relief out of her system. She was glad that Jon didn't stop mid promo thanks to the clumsy intern.

After Jon was finished with the promo, the camera guy disappeared, leaving Jon and Desiree alone. Desiree waved to Jon as he looked up at her.

"That promo was great!" Desiree complimented him, trying her best to get a conversation started.

"Thanks, I did my best, but you…" Jon pointed to the trashcans that were toppled over, trash spilled all over.

Des looked at the trashcans and bit her lip awkwardly and turned back to Jon. "I know, I ruined your promo." she slapped her forehead in embarrassment.

Jon gave her a small smile and touched her shoulder. "If it makes you feel better, I think you made my promo a little more epic."

_Thank God!_ Desiree thought to herself. She wished that Jon would have thought the exact same way that she would have hoped for.

"Jon, can we talk about what happened in Japan?" Desiree asked him, still biting on her lip in nervousness.

"Umm…sure, of course." Jon motioned to the empty seat next to him. Desiree walked over to it, and planted herself on it, placing her satchel on her lap. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked her.

Desiree let out a big gulp and began to speak. "In Japan, at the GYM, you said something to Antonio and it rubbed me the wrong way. I got mad at you, and it just put a damper on everything."

Jon let out a growl that startled Des by making her jump, while in her seat. "It was the intern remark, correct?" he asked, while smacking his forehead. "I am such a fucking idiot. I apologize for my remark towards you."

"Do you think of me as just an intern, Jon?" she asked him, while making direct contact with him. Inside, she was hoping that Jon thought of her as more than an intern—more like a friend.

Jon patted Desiree right on the back. "Of course not, my comment was stupid and I didn't mean it. I hope you understand that I'm still learning how to interact with a teenage girl, and that I will say stupid things like that." he explained to her.

It was nice to hear that Des isn't the only one who is having a learning experience—Jon was also learning a few things. Like interacting with a teenager, Jon wasn't a pro at all, when it comes to talking to Desiree. But, from what she has been hearing from him, he looks to be trying very hard and that's all she can ask for.

"Okay, I can understand why you said that. And I can forgive you for everything." Desiree said before having her arms wide open with a wide smile on her face.

Jon stood up, while looking at Des strangely. Did she want a hug from _him_? Desiree was one strange girl in his eyes, and he admires the strangeness of this sixteen year old girl. "Are you arms broken?" he asked her, breaking the silence between them.

Desiree still had her arms wide open. "I want a hug. We made up and after we made up, we get to share a hug." a huge grin formed on her face.

Jon came to Des closer and patted her on her back. "Hug yourself, Dessy." was the last thing he said. He winked at her and walked away.

* * *

On Thursday, Desiree and The Shield were at the grand opening of the WWE Performance Center in Orlando, Florida. This will be the new training center for all of the NXT Superstars and Divas. The Shield and Des got dressed for the event. Joe and Jon were wearing their collar, button down shirts and jeans. Colby was wearing a suit and Desiree wore a black dress that went to her knees with some black Chuck Taylor high tops with white shoelaces. On hand, Desiree had her notebooks and pens and on her shoulder, her satchel. Des was in awe as she looked at the environment she was in. She was looking at 26,000 square feet center with different rooms, for the wrestling rings, weight rooms and more.

"Gentlemen, Ms. Harper, glad that you four can make it." walked in Stephanie McMahon with a smile on her face as she greeted them with handshakes.

"Nice to meet you again, Stephanie." Desiree greeted her, accepting her handshake.

"Desiree, how have you been settling in with The Shield? Have they been treating you good? Have you learned anything from watching them?" Stephanie asked her. Stephanie was warned by Desiree's mother, Lauren that if anything bad was to happen to Des, that she would sue Stephanie's ass. So, Stephanie was trying to save her ass, by making sure that Desiree was having a wonderful experience.

"I've learned several things about each of these men, and no need to worry; they have been treating me with all of the respect in the world." Desiree reassured Stephanie.

Stephanie sighed in relief. "Good, and just so you know, if you have any trouble at all, don't contact your mother. Please contact me, and we'll see what we can do about it." was the last thing Stephanie had said to Desiree before leaving to meet up with her husband.

* * *

A man walked up to Jon and Joe to steal them away for quick interview, leaving Colby and Desiree to look around the performance center. Currently, they were both in the weight room as they eyes looked in awe with the weights neatly organized in their respected rows. It was so clean—well of course, today was the grand opening.

"If I was ever trained to be a wrestler, this is the type of center I would love to be trained at." Desiree's eyes wandered around the room in amazement.

"This place is an actual step up from that warehouse we used to train in back when we were at developmental." Colby smiled as his eyes wandered around the room.

"Just for this, would you go back to developmental?" Des asked him with a slight laugh.

Colby laughed along with her. "Hell no, I'm glad at the position I am in right now. Where I am at this moment, I couldn't be any happier." he answered.

A phone ring was heard as it echoed around the weight room. Colby pulled out his phone and looked at the intern. "It's Leighla, I need to get this before she has a heart attack." he told her, before walking away to take the phone call in a more private area.

Desiree continued to walk around the weight room, and then she exited the weight room and walked into the room with two wrestling rings. Des could hear the giggling of girls around the area. She had then made the assumption that this room was for the NXT Divas and their training. She had yet to confront herself with any of the Divas, and wouldn't know how to react, if she was ever face-to-face with one.

* * *

"Um excuse me, do you mind if you take a photo of us?" a petite brunette asked the intern as she handed her a phone.

Desiree looked at the petite brunette and realized that she was in the presence of the _WWE Divas Champion, AJ Lee._ Desiree's eyes widened because she was looking at one of her inspirations—the one inspiration that made her think that being weird and awkward was cool. She wanted to fan girl scream so bad, but couldn't find enough air to help supply herself with a big enough scream. When Des looked into her phone, prepared to take the photo, she realized that her other inspiration was taking the photo with AJ. She was also in the presence of _NXT Womens Champion, Paige._ This was officially the best day ever for the young intern. When Desiree got a good angle of the two strange women, she snapped the photo and the two women walked on both sides of her to look at the photo.

"I really like the photo. You have to tweet that photo." Paige said in her thick British accent.

"Totally, it's an amazing photo!" AJ smiled at the photo, and then looked at Desiree. "Thank you for the photo…" AJ paused when she realized that she didn't know the teenager's name.

"I'm Desiree, The Shield's intern." Desiree smiled, while introducing herself to the two females.

"It's nice to meet you, Desiree. I'm Paige and this is AJ." Paige motioned to AJ.

"I know. I'm a fan of the two of you. I'm actually shocked to see the two of you at the same place." Desiree noted in her calmest way possible.

"Awe, you're so sweet. And you're such a pretty girl, I love your hair." Paige pulled a strand of Desiree's dark black hair and admired it.

"Not as much as I love your Chuck Taylors." AJ pointed at Desiree's shoes with such admiration. "Although, they need to be roughen up a bit."

Des looked down to her shoes and nodded in agreement. "They do need to be roughened up a bit. Don't worry, I walk a lot, so it should be simple." she smiled at the two Diva Champions.

"Hey! What are you doing with _our_ intern?"

The three females turned their attentions to The Shield. AJ and Paige had smirks on their faces, playing along with The Shield's games. Desiree looked at them, like she had done nothing wrong.

"Nothing Lopez, just making small talk. This chick seems pretty cool." Paige squished Desiree into a hug.

"Alright, we come to claim our lovely intern. Desiree, it's time to see your goodbyes." Joe told her.

"It was nice meeting the both of you." Desiree told them as Jon playfully pulled her away out of the room. "Us weirdoes will reunite!" she exclaimed as Jon pulled her out of the room.

When The Shield and Des left the room, Paige and AJ went back to looking at the photo that Desiree took of them. AJ had her thinking face on as Paige looked at her. "You know, Desiree might be on to something—who'd ever thought that us weirdoes will be in the position we are today?" AJ looked at Paige.

* * *

_Ha-ha, so that's what happens when you leave Desiree alone! Once again, just wanted to say thanks to: ghunter182003, Dixiewinxwrites12, Desy-o, StoryLover82, emma, TheLolaDiaz and YourxNightmarexHasxArrived, for your comments. You guys made me want to post this chapter sooner! Please fave, follow and review for the next chapter!_


	8. Des's Intense Confrontation

"Is it true that if you walk under a ladder, it is considered bad luck?" Desiree asked Brad Maddox in his office, while watching the Money in the Bank ladder match for the World Championship. Desiree didn't want to bother The Shield, when they were out competing or before they went out to compete. Jon had given her some motivation to go out and be more social and Des agreed. She searched the backstage area for that one person that accepted her weirdness and that's Brad. Colby and Joe retained their Tag titles in the kickoff show and Desiree knows that Jon is being booked to lose the ladder match. But, she couldn't help, but be breath taken, when Jon flipped over and stood on the ladder, reaching for the briefcase, while two other Superstars were holding the ends of the ladder.

"Um…I think it's a superstition." Brad guessed, while looking over his script for the segment he was going to have following the ladder match. Brad was pretty nervous. He didn't want to mess up and make a mistake.

Des shifted her eyes from the television to a focused Brad Maddox, reading a script. Desiree couldn't help, but look at him. She always wondered how the WWE personal were able to memorize a script in a short period of time.

"Congratulations on the GM position." Desiree smiled at him.

Just hearing Des's voice, jumped his head from the script to her gaze. He let out an awkward smile and chuckle, before responding. "Thank you. You're the first one that has congratulated me." he noted.

Desiree's eyes widened. Was Brad being serious? Had no one bothered to congratulate him on his storyline GM position? She thought that it was so sad; does he have friends other than the sixteen year old intern that he talks to? Was Desiree looking at a male, older version of herself? "No one has congratulated you?" she found herself asking him.

Brad shook his head no. "Besides you? Not one person. I don't know if you know this, but I'm not the most popular guy in the locker room. I'm not dating a Bella." he waved his hands without enthusiasm and went back to scribbling something on his script.

WWE reminded her somewhat of her high school in Grand Rapids. You had the popular people and then you had the nerds, geeks, and socially awkward people. Desiree wasn't the popular girl and she enjoyed that. She enjoyed not being noticed, there was a time it made her develop this low self esteem about herself, which was when her anorexia nervosa happened. But now, she wished she wouldn't have had that mindset.

"It's better if you remain in the shadows, then you won't be involved with the backstage drama." Desiree gave him some wisdom to think about.

Their attention was turned to the television, where it showed Damien Sandow with a blue briefcase in his hands, his theme playing in victory.

"I think you might want to check on Dean." Brad advised her, awkwardly.

Des nodded her head, agreeing with Brad. "I think I'll go." she said, walking out the door. Desiree peeked back in the room from the door, looking at Brad. "Good luck with your segment. You'll do awesome. Just be you." was the last thing Desiree said before leaving.

* * *

"She gained _two _pounds this week?" Dr. Meyers asked Dr. Vasquez over Desiree's laptop.

"Yes, I'm amazed with her progress. She's been doing _exactly _as told. I'm very happy." Dr. Vasquez looked at Des and gave her a high-five. Jon also gave her a high-five.

"Good. Now Desiree, have you been eating the right portion of food for someone of your stature?" Dr. Meyers asked her. It was important for Desiree not to overwhelm herself with big meals. She's only been on the road to recovery for about three weeks. She can't stuff herself and gain the weight in an unsafe way.

"I believe so. Jon's been reminding me to eat the right foods, but also get some fats inside myself. After the show we're going out for burgers, fries and shakes. Is that okay?" Desiree asked her dietician. It would be the first time that she would have a burger in about two years. Her mom always got paranoid that if she were to have a burger that she would fall back to her unhealthy ways.

"I think that will be fine. Have fun, and know when to stop eat and still feel full." Desiree had a smile on her face when Dr. Meyers said that it would be fine for her to do that."

"We will have fun with it." Jon told her, a smirk creeping on his face.

"Well, I'll see you two next week. Glad that you showed up, Jon. Hope you continue your progress, Desiree." Dr. Meyers signed off as Desiree leaned over to shut the laptop closed. After, Dr. Vasquez said her goodbyes and left the wrestler and intern alone.

"Dessy, can you do me a favor and get my bag out of the rental car before you discuss our scripts to Stephanie?" Jon asked her as she put on a slim, short, black leather jacket.

Des hummed yes in response, before exiting the door—that was when she saw to figures, standing in her way. Desiree was looking at Colby and Joe. She decided to play casual and placed a small smile on her face.

* * *

"Hey Joe, hey Colby." she pushed her glasses back to her eyes. "What's up?" she asked them.

"We were just going inside the locker room." Colby pointed at the door.

"Were you just exiting the locker room?" Joe asked her, curiously.

Desiree looked back at the locker room door and bit her bottom lip, when looking back at the two men."Yeah, I have to get Jon's bag from the rental car?"

"Speaking of Jon, you've been spending_ a lot _of time with him. You want to tell us what's up with you guys?" Colby seductively asked her, his tone of voice was intended to be taken as a joke.

Joe upside Colby on the head and Colby winced in pain. "I agree with Colby, what's up with you and him?" Joe asked her.

Desiree needed an excuse and fast. She can't tell them that Jon caught her, trying to make herself throw up. She can't tell these guys about her anorexia nervosa. If she were to tell these guys the reason why Jon has been spending time with her, even though she is seeking the treatment, she will have two no's and it's not even August yet. Joe and Colby can't know about this secret. They would want her to go back to Grand Rapids and get the right form of medical treatment that life on the road cannot provide her. And she does not want to go back to Michigan, a place where she is basically unaccepted by society.

"What the hell is going on?" the voice of Jon asked, brashly.

The two wrestlers and the intern turned around to find Jon in his special ops outfit, looking at the two men, unsure of what is going on. To Des, Jon couldn't come at a much needed time. She released a sigh of relief.

"Desiree, I asked you to get my damn bag out of the fucking vehicle." Jon reminded the intern, angrily. In Jon's eyes, she could see him, darting his eyes towards the door, which led to the parking lot.

Desiree grew a smirk at the corner of her mouth. Jon had her back, like he did a few weeks back at the café. Desiree was going to have to pull an act.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Good. They wanted to talk to me." Desiree acted like she was afraid of Jon, before walking away, heading to the parking lot.

Walking to the parking lot, Desiree laughed her ass off. To avoid being heard, she covered her mouth, which helped block her laughter only a bit. Jon pretended to be an asshole was funny to her because he's so_ not _that way with her. He's not as rough with her as he is with Joe and Colby. Jon saved her ass twice in just a few week periods. But, the question still lies.

How long can Des and Jon go on from keeping Desiree's secret from Colby and Joe?

* * *

_How long can Des and Jon hold on to that secret? I wanted to thank:Dixiewinxwrites12, TheLolaDiaz,Storylover82,emma, YourxNightmarexHasxArrived, Desy-o, caz21 and SoftballSass143 for your wonderful reviews! **Please fave, follow and review!** _


	9. Desiree Does Pensacola

"Listen Desiree, I can't keep saving your ass every time that you can't find an excuse to tell about your eating disorder and why I'm around you a lot." Jon lectured the intern when the Smackdown taping ended and Colby and Joe where nowhere in sight. Jon wanted to have a discussion with Desiree about RAW last night and her confrontation with Colby and Joe—the same confrontation, where Jon saved her from admitting the truth for a second time.

"I'm not used to people confronting me. I was frozen and didn't know what to say without having both our asses on the line." Desiree argued to him.

Jon held his forehead, feeling a migraine coming to him. "I assume that Colby and Joe are getting suspicious of our…" Jon paused, trying to find the correct word to name their newfound relationship. "…deal and we can't let that happen. So, this is what I was thinking, you go back to one of their hometowns this week and maybe that would clear any suspicion that one of them might have of us."

Des frowned at Jon's suggestion. This would be the first time that The Shield would get two days off this week and part their own ways. She really would have liked to travel with Jon to Cincinnati. But, he did have a point; she needed to clear the tension that she may have with Joe and Colby. And besides, ever since Jon saw Des trying to make herself throw up, they have been at each other's sides nonstop. Maybe two days away from Jon would be the best for everyone.

"If it's best for everyone, I'll do it." Desiree put on a fake smile for Jon.

"That's my girl." he patted her on the back in encouragement.

Desiree had one question on her mind?—would she go to Pensacola or Buffalo? Is she going with Joe or Colby? Is it Roman or Seth? Which Tag Team Champion will get the intern for two days? Oh how this will be fun to decide!

* * *

Jon and Des heard a door open and walked in Colby and Joe. "I somehow knew that the two of you would be here." Joe put down his luggage.

"What were you guys talking about?" Colby asked them as he put down his luggage.

"Debating, who I should stay with." Desiree answered. "Who do you think I should stay with?" she asked them.

"I don't mind getting her for two days. Someone's gotta watch Kevin and the other dogs. And Leighla has wanted to meet her." Colby insisted.

"I don't mind getting her for two days. Kyla would love to have a little playmate around." Joe insisted.

Joe, Colby and Des looked at Jon. For the men, they were waiting for him to put in something that would convince them that he should have the teenager for two days. Desiree secretly wanted Jon to say something that would result in him claiming her—that wasn't going to happen.

Jon looked at the three individual in the room and smirked. "You guys are on your own. See ya on Friday, Desiree!" and as fast as he gets out of ring rats bedrooms, he was out of the door, luggage in hand.

Desiree was now left alone with the Tag Team Champs. Colby and Joe were having a stare down. Apparently, the last man standing would get Desiree. Why can't men fight over her in Grand Rapids?

"Joe, we can settle this like gentlemen." Colby began.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Joe guessed, a smirk forming on his face.

"Damn right." Colby smirked at him.

Desiree looked at these guys in strangeness—the sixteen year old was the _only_ adult in this room. She was getting a little fussy now right now not because it was late; it was because she didn't know who she was going with. She's going to decide herself.

Joe and Colby got in the tradition rock, paper, and scissors poses. "1…2…3…" Colby counted and when they were about to go 'rock, paper, scissors', Desiree gets Joe and pushed him out the room. "Alright, I pick Joe. See you Friday, Colby!" and before you know it, Colby was all alone in the locker room, scratching his head in confusion.

* * *

It was Wednesday morning and Des was awakened by a phone call from Jon. Jon greeted her good morning and asked her how she was doing and if she remembered to stick with her eating schedule, until she shows that she's alright to go without it. After her phone call with Jon, Desiree made herself some breakfast—toast and cereal with milk. Desiree also managed to make some dark coffee—the way that Joe likes it and some pancakes for anyone that would like some—even his daughter was allowed to have them. Desiree sat herself on the table, looking at the newspaper for current events while having spoonfuls of cereal.

"You're up already?"

Desiree took her eyes off the newspaper to look at Joe. "I'm an early riser sometimes." she noted. "I made you some coffee." she added on, pointing to the coffee pot filled with black coffee. Desiree then walked over to the cabinet and reached for a white coffee mug and grabbed to coffee pot to pour him some coffee. Joe took a seat across from Desiree and wiped the crud out of his eyes. Desiree went over to Joe and placed his mug right in front of him and then the newspaper. Des then grabbed her plate and took them over to the sink, where she washed them with soap and water.

"Des, you don't need to do that. I'll do that for you." Joe insisted from across the room.

"Nah, I'm your guest, let me wash my own plates and utensils." Des insisted as she went to wash her spoon.

Joe got up from his chair and walked over to Desiree to give her a giant bear hug. "You're just wonderful." he praised her. "Let me take you out for lunch this afternoon."

Desiree frowned and looked down. "You don't need to, I'm fine with eating at home." she told him.

"No, I insist, you've been such a great person to us, working extra hard with the interning stuff, this will be my treat." Joe told her.

"Daddy, Daddy!" a little Samoan girl jumped downstairs and ran into Joe's arms.

"Hey baby girl, did you sleep well?" Joe asked her.

"Yep." the little girl responded and Joe kissed her on the cheek.

Desiree was watching the interaction that Joe and his daughter were having and it made her wish that her father and her could have had that same, loving relationship that Joe has with her. Des's father wasn't a father of the year nominee not even close to her perspective. This made the teenager sad and made her wish for that bond.

"Hey Desiree, this is my daughter, Kyla." Joe looked over to Kyla. "Kyla, can you say hi to Desiree?" he asked her.

"Hi, Desiree." Kyla said and waved.

Desiree thought that Kyla was an adorable four years old and waved to her, "Hey, Kyla." and then went to a frown, which didn't go unnoticed by Joe.

"Des, what's wrong?" Joe asked her worried.

"Oh nothing, it's just your relationship with Kyla is so adorable." she put on a fake smile for him.

"How's your relationship with your father?" Joe asked her.

This was a question that Desiree didn't want to get asked. Her father was the last subject that she wanted to be brought up while interning for The Shield. To her, her father will only be a drunk in her eyes. She is someone that can't move on from the past and forgive him—not even after all the cruel things that he has done for her. Desiree went over to the table and sat in a chair, motioning for Joe to take the seat next to her. Joe put down Kyla and told her to watch some television, while he had a chat with the intern; Joe took a seat right next to Desiree, wanting to hear her explanation.

"I don't have a relationship with my father. When I was young, my father had a problem with alcohol, and it was all about his alcohol, he didn't really care about his daughter. Whenever I told him something while he was drinking, he would slap me around and tell me to stop disrespecting him. Even though, I've never disrespected him—he was too obsessed with his alcohol, so he took everything I said to offense. When I would confront my mother about my father slapping me, she would assume that I was lying and take my father's side. When I turned eleven, my dad went to rehab to cure his addiction and he's been sober ever since." Desiree explained to Joe, a tear falling from her eye.

"What don't you have a relationship with him, even though he is sober?" Joe asked her confused.

"Joe, this is the _same _man that abused me and he is that same man that would take away my laptop to gain some respect out of me. He is that same man that wants me to do something realistic—something, boring and practical. He is unsupportive of this whole internship and I will never forgive him for the way, he treated me in the past. I still resent him for all the things he has done and it makes me angry, how he thinks that he can just rekindle things with me by just bribing me with a new phone and new laptop." Desiree was now in tears, when she had told Joe; Joe went to hug her as she sobbed on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Desiree. I got you." Joe told her as Des continued to cry on his shoulder. Joe stroked her hair for comfort. "I want to thank you for opening up, and I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Desiree looked at him and sniffled. "I know you won't. You're my favorite member of The Shield, I trust you." she nodded.

Joe smiled at her and put a strand of her hair in the back of her ear. "I want you to get ready, we got a busy morning ahead of us." he informed her and walked back upstairs.

Desiree tried to make herself stop, crying, she was so glad that she was able to open up to Joe about this issue, it felt like another weight lifted off her shoulders. Des took off her glasses and wiped the tears out her glasses with her shirt.

"Don't be sad. Please stop crying, Desiree."

Desiree blinked a few times before looking at little Kyla smiling at her. Kyla then got up the chair and stood up, so she can reach Des in height. Kyla then took her thumb and wiped a few tears from Desiree's face. Desiree was so speechless, this child wasn't just adorable, she also had a kind heart, just like her father. Kyla then took Desiree's glasses and put them back on her eyes.

"You're pretty when you're not crying." Kyla told her, still holding on to that small smile.

* * *

In the morning, Joe, Kyla and Desiree went to the grocery store to get Kyla a few things, for her mother's house. Joe and Kyla's mother are split up, but share custody of the four year old. After going grocery shopping, Joe took Kyla to the park, where Kyla wanted to play with Desiree. Desiree pushed her on the swings and even played with her in the sandbox. Desiree being an only child, liked the feeling of playing with someone that she could consider a sibling. For lunch, Joe took Kyla and Desiree to a Hawaiian Barbecue place; they only waited for forty-five minutes before being put in their table.

"You'll like this place, Des. This has one of the best barbecue in the city." Joe told her.

"I always liked barbecue. I hope I like it." Des said as she watched Kyla color in her coloring book. "I haven't had it since—" a phone rang, which made the teenager roll her eyes, she pulled out her phone from her satchel and saw that Jon was calling her, she then answered the phone. "Hey Jon, yes I am doing fine. I'm eating right now—I will remember that, okay, bye." she hung up and put the phone next to her.

"What was I saying?" Desiree wondered. "Oh yeah, I've always loved barbecue, but my mom—"she heard her phone ring again, she picked it up and who was calling her again? Jonathan Good. "Hey Jon, I am doing as fine as you told me a thirty seconds ago. I will remember to look over the scripts, alright, bye." she hung up and put the phone on the table. "Joe, do they have ribs here?" she asked him, changing the subject.

"Of course, would you like that?" he asked her.

"Yes, I love them!" Desiree exclaimed and heard her phone ring once again. Desiree was getting a little peeved about her phone repeatedly ringing. "What now Jon?" she asked him. "Jon, she probably _did _have a yeast infection. Does it have that smell? I would just throw away the sheets and go get some new ones—oh well, just wash them! I don't care!" she hung up harshly.

She then put on a cheesy smile for Joe, who looked at her strange. "I also want chicken." she told him smiling at him and then the horrible thing happened—her phone rang for a fourth time. "WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT NOW, JON?" the intern yelled at her phone, which received some stares from the people in the restaurant. "Hey mommy." she went from a screaming tone to an apologetic tone, when she realized that it _wasn't _Jon on the other line, but her own _mother. _"I'm fine." she stood up to excuse herself from the table, Joe and Kyla watched, trying not to laugh at her funny antics a second ago.

* * *

_Don't ever call Desiree on more than one occasion or that will happen! Thank you to: Dixiewinxwrites12, StoryLover 82, SoftballSass143, emma, ItsMeLizz and Nemesis109 for their great comments! Please fave, follow or review for the next chapter!_


	10. When Des Gets Grounded

"So, I _may _have taught Kyla a new word." Desiree guessed when she entered the hotel room with Joe.

"Dropping the f-bomb in front of my daughter was funny, but unacceptable. So, you're mom called me and wants me to punish you." Joe explained to the intern and put his luggage down.

"You're grounding me?" Desiree asked him in disbelief.

She didn't think that it was fair. But, she did drop the f-bomb in front of his daughter, but was it worth it to punish her for it? Normally, Desiree wasn't a problem child. She behaved good but, she does blame technology for her snapping and using the bad word. Des hates technology and she did say the word because of well…technology.

"I blame technology, Joe." was all she had to say. She didn't want to whine or complain. If she were to get punish, he should at least hear what she had to say.

"Alright Desiree, you're grounded." Joe declared.

There was a laughing that appeared suddenly, which caught the attentions of Desiree and Joe. It was Colby laughing. Colby was the first one to arrive at the hotel and he heard the exchange between Desiree and Joe.

"You're grounding Desiree?" Colby laughed in disbelief, when he approached them. "Sweet, innocent, little Des?" he put his arm around her.

"Lauren forced me to punish her. I'm just pleasing her mother." Joe retorted and put his arms up in defense.

"Do you think that she should be punished?" Colby questioned him.

"She did say the f-bomb in front of my daughter and if Des is willing to take responsibility for her actions, she has to be punished." Joe explained to him.

"So, how does this grounding work?" Desiree asked confused.

"Give me your phone, laptop, all electronics and go to your room." Joe instructed her.

Des shrugged her shoulders. That wasn't a good enough punishment for her. She hates technology, so, she was alright with handing her electronics to Joe and Colby. When she gave them her things, she went into her hotel room and began to scribble her journal entry. Topics that came up were about her trip with Joe to Pensacola, her eating disorder progress and best of all, being grounded for the first time in her existence.

* * *

Desiree was in her room for a few hours and she decided to read of the script for RAW next week and the week after, since taping was going to happen back to back, thanks to the WWE going to Australia. She highlighted The Shield's scripts with their respected colors. This was meant to be finished when she was in Pensacola but, she was busy playing with Kyla and she wasn't able to do so. She looked at the door when she heard it open and who was at the other end?

It was her wrestling crush and most eccentric man of The Shield, Jon Good.

Desiree smiled. "Jon!" her face lit up like the sun. She was so thrilled to see Jon. Des opened her arms wide open, wanting a hug.

Jon chuckled. "Not going to hug you, Dessy."

"How was Cincinnati?" Des asked him.

"Fine, how was Pensacola? Did you eat and stick to your schedule?" Jon asked her.

Des nodded yes. "Yeah, everything went fine—from the trip to the schedule." she sat Indian style in the center of her bed. "Are you excited for Australia?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Totally, I was thinking about getting a haircut because if you haven't noticed, my hair is getting long." he pulled a strand of his hair.

Desiree gasped and smiled big. "You need a haircut?" she asked him.

"Yeah, so tomorrow, want to come with me to get it?" he asked her.

"I can't." Desiree frowned. "I'm grounded." she looked down at her lap upset.

"Oh, that sucks. I guess I'll go myself." Jon concluded.

"Or…_I_ can cut your hair." Des suggested with a sly smile.

Jon's eyes widened in shock. Was Desiree suggesting that _she_ cut_ his_ hair? This girl had to be out of her mind. Jon trusted no one with his hair. Not even a barber. But, he lets them do it anyway, ignoring the doubts that he may have inside.

"Are you crazy?" Jon found himself asking.

Desiree rolled her eyes. "I'm being serious." she clarified. "I've given myself trims before—there's nothing to it." she assured him.

"I refuse to let a teenage girl touch my hair—my precious locks." he snarled at her with his arms folded across his chest.

Desiree approached Jon and looked up at him in the eyes. She channeled a wrestler and the confidence they had when looking at their opponent.

"I will cut that hair." she vowed, while looking at him in the eyes.

"Sure, Des." Jon scuffed, not believing in her promise and walked out of the room.

Desiree glared at Jon leaving. This intern had a plan in her devious mind.

* * *

"So, I want you two to bring Jon here." Desiree instructed Joe and Colby, when she put the spray bottle down with the other supplies that she will need to cut Jon's hair.

"You're going to cut his hair?" Colby asked her to make sure. He then grinned at her. "You're one devious little girl."

"If I was devious, I would be cutting_ your_ hair." she said, while snapping her scissors at him.

Colby stepped back to avoid the edge, sharp ends of the scissors from being near him. "I'm in disbelief that Joe is letting you cut Jon's hair." he looked at Joe.

Joe shrugged his shoulders. "She may be grounded—but at least, she's not outside the hotel, doing inappropriate things."

"Jon's watching television. Bring him here. It doesn't matter the measures you have to take—bring him here." Desiree ordered them.

And with her order, Joe and Colby left Desiree's room to capture Jon. Jon was sitting on the couch watching television. He looked bored out of his mind. Joe had to be sly and sneaky with what he said to him. Joe sat on the couch next to Jon and Colby was behind the couch.

"Jon, Des isn't feeling well." Joe informed him.

Jon looked at Joe. Desiree wasn't feeling well and he was wondering if she was getting enough food to eat. What if Des is sick because she wasn't getting the proper nutrition that she needed? Jon quickly stood up and walked to her room. Colby fist bumped Joe.

"Desiree, are you okay?" Jon asked concerned about her, when he entered her room.

Des smirked at him. Fine. Just fine." she stated and snapped the scissors that were in her possession.

With the snapping of the scissors, Jon knew that he had been set up to have a haircut. A door being locked was heard, which made Jon turn around. Colby and Joe stood by the door, blocking him from escaping. Jon looked at Des with the scissors and then at Joe and Colby by the door and that's when Jon knew.

They were coming for him. Oh, was he screwed?!

* * *

After two hours of trying to get Jon to let Desiree give him a haircut, Jon finally agreed. He closed his eyes, while Desiree was cutting his precious locks, expecting to be bald by the time she was done. Jon was now looking in the mirror—his Grease like hair was gone. He had short, straight, messy hair. It reminded him of how his hair was like when he debuted in the main roster. He was shocked that his hair turned out well. That Des didn't mess up.

"I'm surprised that you were able to do this." Jon broke the silence in the room.

Des smiled so proudly. She knew that she was able to do it. "I told you that I knew what I was doing." she reminded him.

I can finally see your face, Jon." Colby teased and laughed, standing by the door.

"It's about damn time that you get a haircut. The fan girls will love it!" she pulled out her camera to take a photo. Jon flipped her off and the camera flashed, signaling that the picture was taken. "I'm going to Instagram this photo!" she announced.

"Since you're so invested with social media…" Joe began, but Des interjected.

"I hate social media. But, I made the Instagram account two weeks ago to post pictures of my experience as your guys' intern. I could careless about followers or being Instafamous or whatever it is called."

"Still, I was considering that you should control The Shield's official Twitter account, since you got just a few weeks left with us." Joe continued.

Desiree shrieked. "That would be awesome. I know some cool one-liners!" she told them. "Thank you, Joe!" she hugged him.

"No problem, Colby and I think it would be cool for you to do." Joe said and Desiree looked at Colby.

Desiree went to hug Colby. "You're awesome to, Colby." she looked at him. "You're great." she smiled at him.

"No hug for me?" Des looked at Jon, which made her roll her eyes mockingly. She walked closer to him. "You hate hugs!" she slapped him on the arm playfully.

She was right—Jon did hate hugs. So, Jon grabbed Desiree and pushed her on the bed and began tickling her ribcage.

Desiree was laughing her head off. "Stop Jon!" she pleaded.

"Or what?" he laughed with her.

"Or this…" she began to tickle his ribcage, which caused him to laugh hysterically.

"Please stop, Des!" he continued to laugh.

Desiree stopped tickling him. Then, Jon grabbed her again and tickled her ribcage again. Des laughed louder.

"Colby, come on!" Jon motioned for him to come over and tickle the intern, who was laughing so hard that she could cry.

Colby laughed and went to tickle Desiree at her ribcage. Desiree trying to shield herself and after finding an opening, she tickled Colby in his toes, which made him laugh.

"Stop Des!" Colby pleaded, while laughing.

Joe was looking at the three of them. It was so crazy how their friendships have grown with this teenage girl over the past few weeks, but it feels like soon, Des could be doing this full time or she will be going to Grand Rapids and go back to her normal life. Joe hoped that this girl has three yeses. She has been able to impact not only his life, but Colby's and most of all, the affect that she has on Jon was remarkable. It's like Jon has been able to invest his time on this girl and possibly helping her live her dream. Jon cares for the well being of this girl—well, they all do, but it seems like he's been having the biggest transformation thanks to Desiree. She's help them be less serious and live life to the fullest. Joe vowed something.

That Desiree had a bright future ahead of her.

* * *

_I had to do a bonding chapter with Desiree and The Shield. Wanted to show, how much their friendships have grown with Des. Thank you so much to:Dixiewinxwrites12, StoryLover82, ghunter182003, emma and ItsMeLizz for your lovely reviews! Please fave, follow and review! :) _


	11. Desiree Does Australia

"I'm so excited for this trip to Australia!" Desiree beamed, which lit up the plane filled with WWE Superstars and Divas. Desiree wasn't sitting next to her normal plane buddy, Colby Lopez. But, she was sitting next to a man, who is the perfect substitute for that position, Brad Maddox.

"I'm guessing you don't get out often?" Brad assumed and raised a brow at the intern.

Des nodded no. "Nah, I really don't." she responded, like it was normal for her not to travel often. Well, it was normal that she would respond that way. Desiree is a socially awkward sixteen year old girl and often, she hates to get out of town.

"I think that this is my first time going to Australia," Brad pondered for a moment. "Anyway, how has interning for The Shield been working out?" Brad asked, changing the subject.

"You were right—they all have warmed up to me and I think…" she looked at The Shield, who sat across from her and Brad. "I have three yeses from them." she coiled a smile at him.

"I hope you get your three yeses. If not, I'm going to march up to Stephanie and get you to do something. Maybe like being my assistant for the school year, but, that's if they say no. I know you'll get your yeses. I like having you around; you're as awkward as me." Brad coiled a smile back at Desiree.

Des laughed. "I like that you're awkward. You should never change yourself to please others. Someday, us weirdos will take over the world." she rested her elbow on the arm of her chair and grinned.

"Yeah…" Brad scuffed. "Tell me when the revolution of the weirdos happens." he laughed dryly, while looking at his phone.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Desiree and Brad locked eyes on a petite brunette by the name of AJ Lee. Desiree wanted to fan girl scream so badly—the temptation to scream was killing her. The last time that Desiree had seen AJ was in Orlando for the grand opening of the training center for the NXT Superstars. AJ had asked her to take a photo of her and Paige. Without even thinking, Desiree pushed Brad out of his seat.

"What the heck?" Brad questioned, confused over Des's reaction to seeing AJ.

Des paid no attention to Brad and focused on AJ. "If you want a seat, this one is open." she pointed at the seat, in which, she pushed Brad out of.

Brad rolled his eyes. "What was the purpose of pushing me out of _my_ seat? There's one on _your _left side." he pointed to the seat on Desiree's left side.

Des turned her head to the left side. There in fact was an empty seat next to her. She then turned back to Brad awkwardly. "Oops, my bad." she laughed dry and awkwardly.

AJ let out a giggle. "It's fine…Desiree?" she guessed. All she knew of this girl standing across from her was that she met her along with Paige in the grand opening in Orlando.

Des nodded fast. "Yes. I'm Desiree!" she exclaimed, which startled AJ.

AJ wanted to move on to Des's outburst and asked. "Umm… can I join you guys?"

Brad got himself up and dusted himself. "Sorry about Desiree. She still doesn't know how to react to Superstars." he chuckled and Des stuck her tongue at him. "Real mature, Des." he said.

"You can join us." Des calmly responded and motioned for AJ to join her at the seat on her left side. AJ and Brad took a place in their respected seats. The three interacted on the entire flight and talked about some of the strangest topics. At some point, Desiree showed them her shrimp on a Barbie—literally; it was a plastic shrimp on top of her blonde Barbie doll.

* * *

Desiree and The Shield made it to the autograph signing the next morning in Melbourne. Desiree was tired as hell, but she had to pull through to be the best intern she knew that she could be. Des and Jon wore matching leather jackets and Colby and Joe wore matching Shield t-shirts. Des wanted them to be coordinated when it came to the clothing. When The Shield went to sign autographs for their fans, she stood by the security guards behind them. Jon then motioned for Desiree to come to him.

Desiree approached Jon. "I need another sharpie, can you get me one?" he asked her.

"Sure thing." Des smiled and went to get him a new sharpie. When she got him a new sharpie—this one, you pressed on the top and the point came out, she found him with a teenage girl, she must have been about Desiree's age—blonde, blue eyes, pale skin and thin. The girl had been waiting for an autograph for not so long, but she did give a stink eye to the intern.

"Is she your girlfriend?" she asked Jon disgusted.

Jon smiled and looked up to Des, who smiled back. "She's my friend." he told her.

When Des heard the word_ friend_, angels sang in her head. She didn't even know that Jon considered her a friend, but she knew for sure now, that they were friends.

"What does your friend do, Dean? Why is she even with you? She doesn't look like the girl that you would be seen with." her tone of voice came off as bitchy.

Desiree didn't like this fan girl. No one ever asked her about her reasons of being with The Shield so rudely. This girl seemed a little delusional and it wasn't because she rubbed her the wrong way. And besides, did this girl assume that Des was at least eighteen years old? Come on? To quote The Miz, really?

"She's an intern for The Shield. What's it to you?" Jon asked her, respectfully.

"Oh nothing, it's just she's…" the fan girl paused and looked at Desiree strangely. "I think you can finish the sentence." she smirked at Jon.

"She's pretty?"

Jon, Des and the fan girl turned their heads to Colby, who said the compliment.

"You think that, Seth?" the fan girl asked him baffled by his comment.

Colby nodded yes. "Of course, inside and out." he smiled at Desiree.

Desiree couldn't help but smile, it wasn't everyday that she would receive a complement on her appearance or inner beauty, especially not from Colby Lopez of The Shield.

"She's also very intelligent. That submission essay was genius!" Joe interjected into this discussion.

Intelligent was a typical complement that she would receive from adults but, it did mean a lot to her that it came from Joe. She was amazed how these scary, talented and handsome men were standing up for her.

The fan girl glared at the men. "I can't believe that you're standing up to her. I mean, she's nothing. She just wants Dean!" she claimed.

Desiree giggled at the words coming out of the fan girl and Jon motioned for security to come and they did, they took the fan girl away from them as she yelled at them. Des and The Shield looked at the other fans in line, who watched the interaction of the fan girl and The Shield.

Jon looked awkwardly at them and clicked his sharpie, so that the point can be revealed. "So, who's next?"

* * *

Desiree was sitting by the barricade where The Shield used to enter the ring. Desiree sat there by herself and observed Colby and Joe take on Team Hell No. Jon was in the opposite side of the ring, but kept a good eye on her, while maintaining his character at ringside. Desiree could feel someone screaming at her ear. Desiree turned around and was face to face with someone that she'd never expected to be facing.

It was the delusional fan girl from the signing this morning.

"I want you to stay away from Dean Ambrose. He's mine." the fan girl told her angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Des asked her in disbelief.

"Stay away from Dean, you trash!" she spat at her.

"No." Desiree flat out said and tried to focus on the match that was going on.

"He doesn't need girls like you. He needs someone that will actually love him." the fan girl was more crazier than AJ Lee.

"You know?" Des turned back to face the fan girl. "It would be illegal for us to date." Desiree pointed out. She _always_ had to throw in a smartass comment and this girl needed one.

"That probably hasn't stopped him." the fan girl snarled at Desiree.

"You're delusional." she slammed at the fan girl and tried to move her steel chair away from the crazy fan girl, but the fan girl grabbed Desiree by her long, black hair and slammed her head first against the barricade.

"I'm not done with you!" she informed Des angrily.

The fan girl jumped over the barricade and began to attack Desiree. Desiree really did try to fight back, but being a recovering anorexic, didn't provide her with enough strength to fight back the best she could. Desiree's shrieking caught Jon's attention.

"Des!" he yelled and rushed to Desiree.

And with Jon's yell, Colby, Joe and Team Hell No, stopped the match in confusion and didn't know how to respond to breaking up a girl fight. But, it was too late to stop it, as the security came to pull the fan girl away from Desiree; the fan girl was able to deliver a punch to Desiree's jaw, knocking her down to the ground.

* * *

_Poor Desiree! Who ever expected that to end that way? This chapter was kinda influenced when a fan gave a low blow to Randy Orton in a house show and I figured, what if there was a angry, jealous Dean Ambrose fan girl that was jealous of Desiree and Jon's relationship?_

_I want to thank: Dixiewinxwrites12, StoryLover 82, charmedbyortonandbarret, emma, xSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx , janiebella and ItsMeLizz for your comments! You're all wonderful! Please fave follow and review for the next chapter!_


	12. Des's Shattered Confidence

How can someone hurt Desiree—Jon's Desiree? Someone better arrest that bitch of a fan girl or Jon swore he was going to take the law into his own hands. If I told you that Jon was remaining calm about Desiree being punched, then I would be lying to you. Jon was flipping out. But, it's alright, he flipped over some steel steps, gave the barricade a good kick (that will teach it) and he was all over the place, yelling his head off.

There he heard it, Desiree's cries of pain. The right side of her jaw remained on the floor. It hadn't left the floor, ever since the violent fan girl knocked the living daylights out of her. Doc Sampson was trying her best to evaluate her, to see if she broke her jaw, but Des wasn't making his job easy, she refused to raise her jaw, so he could take a good look at it. She kept whimpering. Joe was on her left side, Colby was on her right and Team Hell No was trying to consult to the troubled Shield member.

"Jon, you need to relax." Daniel tried to consult to him.

"Don't tell me to relax!" Jon yelled at Daniel. That one girl that he would go to ends of the Earth to protect was hurt and it made him sick that she was suffering. He wished that he could take away all of Desiree's pain and experience the pain himself.

"You need to relax," Glenn, also known as Kane agreed with Daniel. "The girl is traumatized and she's going to need you to be an adult here."

"Jon…" Doc Sampson spoke up to Jon. "Desiree doesn't want to lift her jaw from the floor to see if it's broken. Maybe she will, if you asked her."

Jon did his best to calm down and walked over and knelt down to Des. He looked at the Doc Sampson, Colby and Joe, who were surrounding Desiree. "Give her some space, she's not some foreign creature!" he shooed them away. The three gentlemen did as told and that was when Jon could focus on Desiree.

Jon moved her hair out of her face softly. There he could see Desiree's face. "Hey kiddo, I'm not good with these things. I don't know how to respond to what just happened. If you're not angry, let me be angry for you. But, I want you to get better and we can't do that if you won't let Doc Sampson evaluate your jaw." Jon explained to her in the best way he could.

"It's broken…" Des muttered under her breath, trying her best not to move her jaw from the ground.

Jon placed his left cheek on the ground to get a good look at Desiree. "It's not broken. I promise you that." Jon assured her.

Desiree nodded no. She refused to lift her jaw up. She was afraid that it was broken and that she will never be able to move it again.

"Come on, Des. What will get you to lift your jaw up from the floor?" Jon begged her. There had to be something that will make Desiree move her jaw.

"A hug…" Des muttered again.

Was she freaking serious? She wanted a hug from Jon? Jon's facial expression went blank. Where was that hot boiling point of lava when you needed it? He couldn't be an asshole. He wanted Desiree to get evaluated. He was going to have to make an exchange with her.

"Well, it requires you to lift your jaw, if you want the hug." Jon noted. What the fuck was he doing right now? He _hates_ hugging. He barely hugs his fans and he's going to be hugging the intern?

Jon sighed. He wrapped his arm around Desiree's back and moved her closer to him. Desiree's jaw was finally off the floor as Jon embraced her for a hug, while still sitting on the ground. This made Jon _very _uncomfortable, but anything for Desiree.

"Dr. Shelby would be so proud." Daniel stated to Glenn, looking at the wrestler and intern hugging.

* * *

Desiree and The Shield were in the medical room. Desiree was being evaluated by Doc Sampson and he told her that her jaw wasn't broken and there weren't any teeth loose. But, her jaw was kinda swollen and she may have trouble drinking and sipping through straws. Other than that, she was fine, which the men were so relieved about. Doc Sampson and Jon went to make a phone call and Colby was waiting outside the room.

"You had me worried, Desiree. I'm just happy that you're okay," Joe stated as he patted her on the back. "I don't think that you're going to be out there watching our matches, after what transpired."

Des grunted. "I'm fine Joe. I really am, I stopped crying and I knew that fan would have been there. She's been stalking my Instagram page for about a few weeks and—"

Joe halted her. "She's been _stalking_ your Instagram page? Why haven't you told me any of this?" Joe couldn't believe what Desiree was telling him. Why hadn't she told him about the psycho fan girl that had been basically stalking her Instagram page? He could have gotten some protection and have prevented this event from occurring.

"Because, I didn't want any of you to get involve, this girl already thought of me as weak and do you know what Joe? I am weak." Desiree began to sob, covering her face with her hands, so Joe won't be able to see her face.

Joe hated seeing Desiree like this. It reminded him of the emotion that was running inside of her in Pensacola. Joe embraced her with a hug and Desiree cried on his shoulder. This was what Desiree needed—a shoulder to cry on.

"You're not weak; you're just smart for not wanting to fight this girl." Joe insisted.

"I_ did_ want to beat the living hell out of that bitch. I couldn't because I am the weakest female you have ever come into contact with!" Des continued to cry.

"Desiree, don't call yourself weak. You're not weak; you're the strongest person I know." Joe told her softly and patted her on the back for comfort.

"I'm what the girl told me in those comments on Instagram—I'm weak, I'm ugly, I'm worthless. I'm someone that no one would ever picture Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns with. I'm pathetic." Desiree spat at herself.

* * *

Colby was outside the medical room and he had heard all those horrible things that Des called herself. Did that one fan girl actually call her all those things? Colby was beside himself and couldn't believe that this one person made her feel so low about herself. He doesn't consider Desiree to be any of those horrible things that she claimed to be. He considered her the opposite—strong, pretty, worth everything and she would most defiantly be someone that he would love to hang out with.

"Hey Colby, is Desiree in there?"

Colby looked at AJ Lee in her personally designed Love Bites t-shirt, shorts and black Chuck Taylors. With AJ, she carried her backpack on her back and a giant magenta gift bag, which she had just got, when she heard about Desiree being hurt. She ran to the nearest gift store in Melbourne and gotten the bag and put some gifts for her.

Colby took a peek inside the door to see Des wiping some tears from her face and Joe consulting her and looked back at AJ. "Yeah, she's inside. Be careful, she's emotionally unstable right now." he warned her.

AJ chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm all about emotionally unstable, remember?" she joked and walked inside the medical room.

AJ gave a small smile, which caught Des and Joe's attentions. "Hey Joe, hey Desiree, I just wanted to check on you." she approached the teenager closer.

"Hey AJ, I seem to be doing fine but, it's scary when those things occur." Des told her and AJ nodded.

"I've had fan girls threaten to kick my ass before with my storyline with CM Punk. But, they never actually did harm and just watching you get hurt out there, reminded me of that situation and it broke my heart more than Dolph did." AJ joked, which got Desiree to giggle.

"I'm still a little shocked and I'm feeling low about myself but, I'll get over it." Des claimed trying to hold back the tears that she wanted to spill out of her eyes.

"Maybe this gift will make you feel better." AJ handed her the big, magenta gift bag.

Desiree put the bag on her lap and took out the black and magenta tissue paper and squealed when she looked at the gift that was right inside the bag. "You didn't!" she was giddy and happy. This was the Desiree that she was growing to know.

Desiree pulled out an AJ Lee 'Love Bites' t-shirt that was personally designed by AJ Lee herself. The difference was that it wasn't cropped like the ones that AJ wears to the ring. This was totally age appropriate. Desiree then pulled another shirt and this one was a pink AJ Lee t-shirt, that was also personally designed and age appropriate.

"You got me another one?" Desiree gasped in shock and then reached out of the bag and there it was. Some red Chuck Taylors was the last thing in the gift bag. "I've been dying to have these! Thank you!" Des squished AJ in a hug, which AJ stood still, not expecting that reaction.

"You're welcome, Desiree, just want you to know that we do care in the WWE." AJ stated.

"Hey, Desiree!" Jon exclaimed when he entered the room. "I have some news for you." he told her.

"What's the news?" Des asked him, there wasn't anything worse that could happen to her.

"The fan girl that punched you got arrested," Jon announced with a huge grin on his face. "Justice served!"

Desiree's eyes widened in joy, she was very happy. "Really? That is so great!" she shrieked.

"Man, that's wonderful. I swore if that girl wasn't going to be arrested, that I was going to take the law to my own hands." Jon went to hug Desiree and kissed her on the top of her head.

"You were going to take the law into your own hands?" Joe asked and laughed. "It would have been nice knowing you, Jon." he joked and went in to hug the intern.

"It's good that the girl got what she deserved. I have to go meet Celeste back in the locker room." AJ angled her thumb to the door. "So, I'll see you guys later and stay safe, Desiree." she walked out the medical room.

* * *

"Hey April!" Colby shouted from across the hall. AJ looked at him and he motioned for her to come to him.

"What do you want now, Lopez?" AJ asked him, putting her hands on her hips.

"Look, I know that Des is feeling low about herself and I know that all teenagers and women have low self-esteems sometimes. I hate seeing Des like this and want to help. Since I feel like Jon and Joe have better relationships with her than I, I feel like the odd ball and sometimes, I feel left out. I know that this shouldn't matter. But, it does," Colby scratched the back of his head in nervousness. "Since you're a female, I was wondering what I can do to make Desiree feel good about herself?"

Colby felt bad for Desiree. He feels like he should do something to boost Des's confidence up a bit. He's not asking for her to become confident, where she's an arrogant bitch, but good enough to show that she's this wonderful character that everyone should bother to get to know. He never thought that he would care for this teenager, but he feels like he should do something to make her feel better about herself.

"It's nice that you want to do something for her. I know that every teenager wants to feel beautiful. So, why not give her a makeover? I don't think Desiree needs one because she's already so beautiful inside and out, but maybe it will give her that boost of confidence?" AJ suggested to Colby.

Colby nodded his head. A makeover seems like a good idea—but, will Desiree agree to it? Colby didn't think that Desiree needed on, but for a confidence boost? He was all in for the idea. "I like the idea. Thanks, AJ." he patted her on the back and ran to take a phone call.

He ran to behind a wall and dialed the number of someone that was obsessed with make-up and was a cosmetologist.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Leighla, it's me. I think I might need your help."

* * *

_How sweet is Colby for wanting to help Desiree's confidence level? How will Des respond to the makeover? I want to give thanks to: Dixiewinxwrites12, SoftballSass143, StoryLover82, ItsMeLizz, emma and xSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx for your reviews! Means the world to me! Please favorite, follow and review for the next chapter!_

_By the way, out of the subject of this story, I'm going to be coming out with another fan fic with Dean Ambrose in it. So, be on a look out for that! :) _


	13. Desiree's Quality Time With Jon

"Hey love!" Leighla ran into her boyfriend, Colby's strong arms.

Colby embraced his girlfriend of five years. He just didn't want to let her go. Being on the road doesn't provide him with enough time to spend with family members. However, when he does have the time, he takes a plane to Buffalo, New York and spends as much quality time with Leighla as possible.

"I've missed you so much." he admitted. He wasn't afraid to show his feelings with her. She would judge him, just embrace him.

Colby was taking a break from the Australia and China WWE live tour. So, he was in Buffalo visiting Leighla for about two days, before having to take a plane to China to finish off the tour. They had talked over the phone about one certain intern, the last time that they talked. If you guessed Desiree, then you are correct. Leighla wanted to talk about Desiree. She wanted him to describe her and all those other things, so she would get an idea of what to do with her, when she came to do her makeover. All she heard was that Desiree was smart and pretty shy, what else was this intern about?

When Colby finally got settled at their home, he met his girlfriend on the couch. Leighla had a pen and notepad in her possession. "About this teenager, how would you describe her in three words?" Leighla asked him.

"Three words?" Colby asked her to make sure. He could describe Desiree using twenty words. Could he do that instead? "She's hardworking, sweet and kindhearted."

Leighla wrote down what he said onto her notepad. The notepad wasn't necessary but, she wanted the makeover to be perfect. This was not only Colby's intern but,_ The Shield's_ intern as well. If she screwed up, she wasn't going to hear the end of this from Colby.

"Is she allergic to any sort of chemicals?" Leighla asked a now required question.

"From what Jon says, she isn't allergic to anything." Colby didn't know if Desiree was allergic to anything. However, Jon does know her better than him and Joe. So, he was relying on what he knew about the intern.

"Jon told you that?" Leighla bluntly asked him. Jon didn't seem like the one that would have bothered to get to know Desiree.

"I know, it's shocking. He knows all the important information. He must have gotten the information from the doctor when she got punched by the fan girl in Melbourne."

He was still shocked about what occurred with Desiree in Melbourne. That was basically when their beloved intern's world came crashing down. This was why he was going to give her the makeover—to help her confidence and get her up her feet.

Leighla gasped in shock. "That sucks. Was that the reason why you are so into her getting this makeover? For her to know, that you're there for her?"

"Yeah, I want her to feel good about herself. And, when you brought up that I wanted for her to know that I was there. I guess that would be another reason. I want her to be a friend to her, I want her to know that she has a yes in me." he explained.

You heard him—Colby says yes to Desiree. Colby wants Desiree to be their intern and help her chase her dreams. When The Shield disbands, he still wants to help her chase her dreams.

"Well, let's help her get confident." Leighla reached over to her coffee table and grabbed her white mug with coffee and held it up.

Colby grabbed his coffee mug and held it up. "Cheers to Desiree getting her makeover and three yeses!"

"Cheers to that!" she clanked her mug to Colby's gently.

* * *

Meanwhile, in China, Desiree had herself covered in her bed sheets. Ever since the incident in Melbourne, she had been going through a little depression funk. Last night when she had her appointment with Dr. Karros, with Jon and Dr. Vasquez, she learned that she_ lost _two pounds_. _With Desiree being depressed, it has caused her not to eat as well as she has been doing. Thankfully, she hasn't been making herself throw up, but she just has been starving. Whose to thank? That one fan girl, she was the one responsible for Des thinking about herself so negatively. With Colby in Buffalo and Joe in Pensacola for a few days, Jon was with Desiree. Jon had a few matches in the house shows and he's been the only one that has been watching her.

"Come on, Dessy, please eat for me." Jon pleaded for Desiree to eat her pancakes, her favorite pancakes. He sat on the edge of Desiree's bed as Desiree stared blankly at a white wall.

"What's the point?" Des questioned him carelessly.

"You have to eat; you're spiraling back to your old ways." Jon informed her.

"Who cares? I'm worthless, ugly and—"

Jon interjected himself. "That's it. Get your ass up, Desiree!"

Desiree sat up on her bed. "What do you want, Jon?" she snapped at him.

Jon pulled Desiree's arm and took her to the bathroom. Jon stood behind Des as they both looked into the mirror. He moved Desiree's hair from her face and adjusted her glasses.

"Tell me one thing that you like about yourself!" Jon demanded. He was sick of hearing Desiree bash about herself. Jon didn't think Des was any of those words, not even one of them. He thought that Desiree was just being silly right now.

"I hate everything about myself. I see a one-hundred fifty pound girl!" she admitted. Yes everyone, Desiree was once one-hundred fifty pounds. Two years ago, she had finally made it to her goal weight of one hundred- twenty pounds. Her mom was happy about her weight, but Desiree still saw the one-hundred fifty pound girl, when she looked into the mirror.

"Desiree, I see a beautiful girl when I look at you. You're one of the most beautiful girls I have ever looked at in my entire life," Jon stated, trying to get through his intern. "You're the first girl; I have ever said that to without the intentions of getting laid."

Des chuckled under her breath. "Because that would be so creepy right?" she looked at him disgusted, but it was a funny disgusted face.

"Damn right that would be creepy," Jon scuffed. "But seriously, name something that you like about yourself."

Desiree studied her reflection in the mirror. What did she like about herself? Did it had to be appearance wise or could it be with what she has going on in her life? And then, she found what she liked about herself.

"I like the opportunity that I have interning for The Shield." Desiree told him with a smile on her face. It was the first time that she has smiled in about five days. Jon was proud that he was able to get through her.

"I like that one thing to." Jon wrapped his arms around Desiree for a hug.

* * *

Jon and Desiree were walking the streets of Shanghai. The whole atmosphere of the streets was amazing. Des was glad to be experiencing a whole different culture. She could learn a whole lot of educational things. She always loved going to these new counties for the learning experiences. If she was learning something new, she was having fun.

"So, what facts do you have on China?" Jon asked as he took in the whole Chinese scenery.

"There's no legal drinking age in Shanghai." Des told him a fact. From what she heard, there was no worrying about a legal drinking age here.

"You're not going to drink," Jon was quick to respond to the fact. "Tell me a more logical one."

"In 1920, a jealous lover got revenge on his errant Russian mistress by filling her hotel room at the Astor House Hotel with live animals including a kangaroo." Desiree told him another fact, which got Jon to raise a brow.

"You know some crazy ass shit." Jon muttered, when she walked passed him.

"Look at these Jon!" Des pointed at some Chinese sky lanterns.

"Am I looking at a lantern?" Jon looked up to see a lantern flying in the sky.

Desiree nodded. "Yeah, these are wish lanterns. You're supposed to write down your wish and at night, you let them fly away with your wish written on it. It's supposed to come true eventually."

"You're one of those believers?" Jon put his hands on the front pockets of his pants. "You think wishes come true?"

"I do think wishes can come true. I'm going to get a lantern; you should get one with me!" Des grabbed Jon's hand and pulled him over.

For Desiree's sake, Jon was going to get a lantern and write his wish. It could be a cool thing to watch at night. And, it's been a while, since he's had this quality time with Desiree alone. "Alright, I'll get a lantern."

Desiree smiled and jumped up and down. "It's worth it, don't worry!"

* * *

It was nice that Des and Jon got to spend the day with one another. It was cool exploring Shanghai with her. This was a great way to spend his day off. The sky began to darken; Jon and Des had finished eating their Chinese food and were beginning to lighten up their lanterns.

"This is going to look so cool," Des told him, while he was lightening up her lantern. "I just want to thank you."

"For doing this lantern thing with you? No problem." he gave her lantern to her and went to light his lantern.

"Not the lantern thing, for helping me with my eating disorder progress, and for not leaving my side. You have a kind heart." Desiree gave Jon one of her signature smiles.

Jon smiled back at her. "I'm glad that I could help you," he scratched the back of his neck. "Once I got to know you, you were cool."

Jon thought she was cool! Desiree was dancing inside her mind. She was glad that Jon seemed to enjoy her, not only as a friend, but as an intern as well. Does she have a yes in Jon? Well, I guess we'll have to figure that out in August.

"I think you're cool too. Like how these lanterns will up in the sky." Des's comment, reminded Jon about the lanterns.

"Are you ready?" he held his lantern up and Des did the same thing.

"I'm ready!" she nodded.

Jon counted to three and he and Desiree released their lanterns to the nighttime sky. They looked so colorful and beautiful up in the sky. It made Desiree believe that she will get her three yeses from The Shield—that was one of her wishes.

"That looks pretty," Jon admitted. He felt strange for admitting that. "What did you wish for?" he asked her curiously.

"You'll know in time," Des responded, while looking up at her lantern. "What did you wish for?" she asked him.

"It's for me to know and for you to never know." he responded.

* * *

_I had to write a Des and Jon bonding chapter! The next chapter will be about her makeover! It's nice to know that she has a yes in Colby and Jon thinks she's cool! I want to thank: Dixiewinxwrties12, Kelli, xSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx, emma, StoryLover82, Guest, Nemesis109 and JLnCS for your reviews. It means a lot! Please fave, follow and review! :) _


	14. Desiree Gets A Makeover

"I don't know guys." Desiree was very hesitant about doing this makeover. She looked down at her plate of chocolate chip pancakes—Des's favorite type of pancakes and hoped that it would help her find the confidence to go with this makeover.

"Come on, Desiree. You deserve this makeover and I believe it will make you confident." Colby said as he placed his hands on Desiree's shoulders and looked down at her.

"I don't think I deserve all of this. I mean, your girlfriend coming all the way to China from Buffalo. What have I done to deserve all of this? I am so fortunate to be having this opportunity with you guys. I don't want you to pity me because of what happened in Melbourne." Desiree didn't want the guys to feel bad for her. She wasn't used to other people feeling bad for her other than her family.

"Desiree," Joe spoke up and took away Des's empty plate and placed it on the sink. "You've been working hard these past few weeks and you've been an _amazing_ intern. You can consider this a gift from Colby, who values having you around here. I mean, we all value you here but, Colby is doing this from his heart."

Des looked up at Colby, who had a smile on his face. "Please, for us," he walked over to Joe and rested his elbow at his bigger stable mate's shoulder casually. Joe was annoyed by this and scowled at Colby. Colby then, took his elbow off Joe's shoulder. "We really insist that you do this makeover." Colby assured her.

"Colby really wants you to have this makeover, Desiree," Des looked at Colby's girlfriend, Leighla with a smile on her face. "He's been telling me, how he wants you to have confidence within yourself. Sometimes, a girl needs to feel beautiful, when they feel like they aren't." Leighla stated.

"What if I look horrible?" Desiree looked at Joe and Colby worried. There was an evil thought in the back of her mind, which thought that this makeover could be a giant failure and she could even more horrible than she was before.

"You won't," Joe went down to Desiree's level and looked at her. "You can never look horrible to us. How about, you do this makeover for us and then, Leighla can show you the wardrobe that she picked for you?" he bargained with the intern.

It was then Desiree showed a smile. "Okay, I'll do this for you and Colby."

* * *

"Okay Desiree, I was thinking that we start with your hair—" Leighla then heard a giant shrill coming out of the intern's mouth.

Desiree looked at Leighla in the mirror in sudden fear. Her precious locks! Her long, straight, black hair that reached to her lower back and Leighla wants to cut it all off? Was she fucking crazy! Desiree could feel her heart pounding inside her chest. She's only used to getting trims and not getting a full haircut.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Desiree heard Jon's voice ask brashly. Desiree and Leighla looked at The Shield that stood by the door. Leighla put her scissors down at the desk and approached them.

"Desiree just screamed when she heard that I wanted to cut her hair." Leighla explained to the three gentlemen that were standing across from her.

Jon chuckled at Leighla's explanation. "You're scared about getting your haircut?" he went over and stood behind Desiree's chair. "Now, you know how I felt, when I had my precious locks cut by a sixteen year old!"

Desiree then remembers—Jon was so stubborn about getting a haircut. It took Jon two hours to finally agree to get the haircut. Desiree was so proud of that moment, she didn't cut too much of Jon's hair. Even though, Jon was shaking like a little bitch for a short period of time, while getting the haircut.

"Jon, it's like several inches of my hair!" Desiree informed him, almost screaming.

"Don't be scared." Jon told her.

"I _am_ scared!" Desiree's body was shaking at the thought of most of her hair getting cut off. What if Leighla was the one that messed up? Wait! She's a professional! She can't screw up.

"That's it," Jon said and reached over to the table and got the scissors. "I'm going to do your haircut!" he declared.

"YOU'RE NOT CUTTING HER HAIR!" Colby, Joe and Leighla yelled at the misunderstood Shield member. Them, along with Desiree, thought he was fucking crazy for even considering about cutting Desiree's hair. She needed a_ professional, _not someone that didn't know what yeast infection was until Desiree told him about it.

Jon rolled his eyes. "Fine," he put the scissors on the table and held his arms up in defense. "Suit yourselves!" he folded his arms across his chest and walked out of the bathroom.

There was about a minute of silence between the four of them. Leighla went to the table and picked up the scissors again. Joe and Colby gestured to Leighla, that they were going to go and awkwardly, they exited the bathroom.

* * *

After The Shield left, Desiree felt a little more better about going with this haircut. Leighla then explained to her that she would look good with layers and possibly dye her hair a light brown. Des then got a little concerned about dying her hair a different color. But, Leighla gave her a pep talk and Desiree was sure that she wanted her hair a different color. Three hours later, Desiree was in compete awe, looking at herself in the mirror. Her hair was now up to her shoulders and the rich, light brown color really complemented her skin tone. Des kept jumping, while sitting as she watched her layers bounce.

"I told you, you'll love it!" Leighla reminded her excitedly as she looked at Desiree in the mirror.

Desiree continued to jump, while sitting, watching her layers bounce, something about that really made her giddy and happy. "I love my hair! Thank you, Leighla!" she smiled at her.

"Wait, I'm not done yet. We still have a lot of work to do." Leighla informed her.

Desiree's eyes widened in joy—there was _more_? Desiree was one happy intern right now. Leighla then moved on to doing Desiree's make-up. Knowing that Desiree was a teenager, she wanted to keep the make-up natural, but give her eyes some color. Desiree wore some foundation, a peach blush, and some light brown eye shadow with mascara and to top it off, some baby pink lip-gloss. Desiree actually felt pretty for once when she looked into the mirror. She looked like one of those TV-stars that she would see on the television.

"Wow! I feel so pretty right now!" Desiree was speechless. She didn't know what to say about her make-up. It felt natural, but it gave her a little boost of confidence as well.

"You were always pretty, Desiree," Leighla smiled at her. "Now, you just know it." Leighla took a chair and sat on it, that was when she began to paint Desiree's nails a soft baby pink. After Leighla was done giving Desiree her manicure, pedicure and making her nails all pretty, it was time for the best part of this makeover.

The clothes.

Leighla pulled out what seemed to be fifty types of clothing and placed them all around the room. She had a friend that had a clothing store in Buffalo and she paid for them to be shipped to China. Colby had gotten it just a few days, before she came to China and had been keeping it safe for her. Desiree's eyes wandered around the bathroom—there were so many options of clothing to select from. How could a girl like her make such a difficult decision?

"How can any girl decided from all of these wonderful clothing?" Desiree sighed happily and placed her hands on her hips, looking at the clothing.

"You're keeping all the clothing. So, decide wisely." Leighla winked at her.

Desiree smiled. "I like this one." she picked up a dress, which had a red from the upper area of the dress, black and circled designed at the bottom, paired with a giant black belt. It was a cute and girly outfit. She was someone that rarely wore girly outfits like this. She wanted to surprise the guys and picked it.

"I like that one to. Go try it out." Leighla instructed and left the bathroom, so Desiree could put on the dress.

With Des's makeover complete, Desiree could finally say that she considered herself, _pretty_. It seemed like she was capable of anything right now. It gave her a load of confidence and it was thanks to Colby, who had Leighla give her this makeover.

Des looked in the mirror and smiled at her reflection. Leighla stood behind her. "The guys are in the kitchen right now. Go knock them dead!" was the last advice that Leighla gave the intern.

* * *

Desiree walked out of the bathroom and stood near the kitchen. The Shield was going on with their business, just talking about the house show that they had to do tomorrow night. Des was excited to reveal the result of the makeover to them. She wanted to see their reactions.

"Hey guys." Desiree spoke up.

The guys were speechless, when they got a good look at Desiree. Just looking at the result of Desiree's transformation made Jon spit his water, which splattered all over Colby's face. Jon looked over to an angry Colby, who was glaring at him and dropped his head to the ground embarrassed of what just happened.

* * *

_Ha-ha. What a way to end the chapter! And, thank you to everyone that has followed this story from the start or who has joined along the way and continued reading through it. I got thirteen reviews in the last chapter and I was amazed by how much people liked the story! I'm always in awe when I get a review and it warms my heart. So, thank you for that! :) _

_Thank you to: Dixiewinxwrites12, the Forever Infinity, emma, Moxie Steele, montanaisahorror, angel, nikki, niki1981, Nemesis109, Kelli, LadyEvil21, KatelynnBB and ItsMeLizz for your lovely reviews! Please, fave, follow and review! :) _


	15. Desiree Gets A Note

Desiree looked pretty. Jon was speechless. He didn't know how to respond to her makeover, without it seeming creepy. The words that he was used to saying were 'hot', 'sexy' and the occasional 'smoking'. His eyes focused on Desiree's appearance. She looked good to him. But best of all, she believed that she looked good and her confidence showed on her face.

"You look amazing!" Colby was the first one to respond to her makeover. This was their intern and she looked incredible. Her appearance took a full 360 turn and in a good way, of course.

Desiree smiled confidently. "Thanks, Colby," she went and hugged Colby. She was so thankful for everything that Colby did for her. Des released the hug and got a dry cloth from the counter and Colby stood still as she cleaned his wet face. "This day is full of surprises huh?" she said slyly and glanced at Jon for a moment.

"You look wonderful, Des," Joe went and gave her a side hug. "How do you feel?" he asked her curiously. But, he could tell from her face that she felt different. Hopefully, she felt more confident.

"I feel like my self-esteem went up a little bit," Desiree responded to Joe's question. "I think. I'll be ready for school in August."

Desiree paused- she had school in August and suddenly, a fear of going back to school finally rushed back into her system. Was she going to go back to her high-school in Grand Rapids or was there going to be something that Stephanie McMahon was going rearrange for her? There was that number one question that she didn't even know the answer to - did she had three yeses in The Shield? Or, is there that one no from one of them that she should be worried about? Was she allowed to ask them or was it supposed to be a confidential thing between Stephanie and The Shield?

Desiree was going to ask them that. "Um... have you guys already know what you're going to do with me in August?" she asked awkwardly, she may feel pretty, but her awkwardness will still be part of her personality.

The guys exchanged some stares at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "It's kind of a confidential thing. We can't tell you where we stand with having you intern us for the school year," Joe informed her. "Stephanie was pretty strict about that."

"You look lovely!" Jon beamed like the sun. He had finally found the word, in which he could describe Des's makeover. He had been pondering for the last few minutes over the correct word to say to her, without it seeming creepy and lovely, seemed like a fancy word to say in his view.

Des smiled at him. "Thanks. But a little too late on that Jon."

* * *

"Wow, your makeover looks amazing, Desiree!" Dr. Vasquez exclaimed to the intern over the laptop. Des and The Shield were finally in the states. And, was Desiree very happy! She could eat all the American food that she wanted.

Des smiled at the doctor. She had been getting many complements on her makeover—mostly, from the WWE talent. She tried to keep herself under the radar because she didn't want to gain any attention. "Thanks, I've been getting many complements these past few days."

"How have been getting these complements been doing for your self-esteem?" Dr. Vasquez asked the teenager.

Desiree looked at Jon, who was sitting next to her with his hand around her shoulders and looked back at the doctor. "I guess alright. I mean last week in China, it was a bad note for me. I don't know if Dr. Karros told you about it," she glanced at Jon. "It was_ this _knucklehead that got me out of my funk." she tapped his arm, when she said 'knucklehead'.

"Do you think that you'll be able to go to school with that same self-esteem that you have around here?" Dr. Vasquez asked the intern.

Desiree paused and thought. She didn't know where she would be going to school this junior year. Was she going to be doing school on the road or going back to her high-school in Grand Rapids? It had her thinking again. If she got the three yeses, it would determine where she would go to school. It would have to be something that she would discuss with Stephanie or Hunter, who were responsible for setting up this internship for her.

"If things didn't go my way, I don't know what my self-esteem will be like. With The Shield, it's like I'm not afraid to be myself. I feel whole when I'm with them and I've met so much people that I get along with and I can't interact with people my own age." Desiree frowned. This internship meant the world to her. If she were to have gotten a no from Colby, Joe or even Jon, her world would go crashing down.

"Jon, would you like her to be here with you and the rest of you guys?" Dr. Vasquez asked him. This would be the first time that Jon had ever thought that. It had crossed his mind, but this would be the very first time where he would have to think about it. Did he want Desiree with The Shield and WWE? That question would be a mystery to everyone. He was unpredictable after all.

"I can't answer that—Stephanie and Hunter were really strict about that. In about a week or two, she will know what I think about her." Jon winked at Desiree.

Desiree hoped that it was a yes in Jon, but she always got these mixed signals from him. But, Jon _wasn't _her only concern. Colby and Joe would be her concerns as well.

"Well, I hope to see the both together after it's all determined. There's something unique about the both of you together, I just can't put my finger on it." Dr. Vasquez stated with a smile on her face.

Des and Jon looked at each other strangely with raised brows. What could she possibly talk about? What was so unique about the both of them together? That didn't matter to them.

"Well, I have another appointment to attend. Hopefully, things work out for the both of you and I'll do my best to see you next week. Bye Jon and good luck, Desiree!" Dr. Vasquez signed off.

Desiree leaned over to close her laptop closed and looked over at Jon. "Can't you believe that it could be our last time talking to my care team?" she asked him.

* * *

It was almost judgment day for Desiree. Jon couldn't believe that—just about a month ago, he couldn't stand this intern and vowed to never be so emotionally attached to her and look at him—he's so emotionally attached to this girl that he doesn't want to let her go back to Grand Rapids, Michigan. She belongs here—in the WWE, interning for The Shield.

"Yeah, it's so crazy how things work out like that. How our friendship has grown over these past several weeks." Jon was amazed over how things progressed over the weeks.

"I'm going to miss you all—you, Joe, Colby, AJ, Brad. You all have been amazing," Des was getting choked up just thinking of everything. She was hoping that Jon would give a response that would shed some light in weather he's a yes or no.

"I'm going to miss you too," Jon gave a heartwarming smile. He didn't want to make anything obvious to her. Instead, he gave her a giant hug. "You're such a light in my life."

Jon and Desiree were busy hugging that they were obvious to Joe and Colby walking into The Shield's locker room. Colby and Joe were confused over the whole thing, scratching their heads.

Joe let out a loud cough, hoping that it would gain the wrestler and intern's attention. Jon and Des released the hugged and looked at Joe and Colby; did they see their lovely hug? That was Jon's big question—did they see him being a kind person?

"What's up?" that was the only question that Jon could ask them.

"Um...Stephanie gave us a note," Joe turned to look at Desiree. "And, it's for Desiree," he extended the envelope to the intern, who accepted it.

Desiree ripped open the sealing of the envelope and unfolded the note. She read it silently, apparently, she was needed in Grand Rapids and…her father wanted to talk to her. Knowing her relationship with her father, this conversation wasn't going to end pretty. And, she _knows_ what her father wanted to talk to her about.

Des looked up at The Shield. "Whose up for a trip to Grand Rapids?"

* * *

_What could her father want to talk about? Thank you: Dixiewinxwrites12, KatelynnBB, SoftballSass143, chickiesgorawr, XSerenity, Guest, niki1981, Emma, DeeMarie426, nikki, angel, the Forever Infinity, LadyEvil21, and justkimmy for your reviews! Please fave, follow and review! :) _


	16. Desiree Does Grand Rapids

Desiree and The Shield left the day after she got the note. Des couldn't understand why she couldn't just called her father. But, the note said that she was needed in Grand Rapids, Michigan. And, Desiree knew what her father wanted to talk about to her.

"It's going to be okay." was what Joe said to her in the car ride to Desiree's house.

"I have my daddy issues." Desiree reminded Joe, quietly. Joe had been the only one that knew about her issues with her father. In Pensacola, she was almost close to admitting her anorexia nervosa to Joe, but she couldn't bring herself to admit it.

Joe didn't take his eyes off the road. Desiree sat in the passenger seat and Jon and Colby sat on the back. "Do you have a clue what's he's going to bring up?" Joe asked her.

Of course, she knew what her dad was going to bring up. It had to be about what happened in Melbourne. Well, that's was the first thing that was on her mind. She didn't know what else he could bring up.

"I have an idea." Des responded and looked out the window, letting her thoughts take over control of her mind.

When Desiree and The Shield finally came to a stop to Desiree's house. Desiree led the way on the path to her door. With The Shield right behind her, she knocked on the door and waited a few moments. When the door opened, her mom appeared on the other side. Lauren Harper smiled at her daughter and gave her a big hug.

"I've missed you so much," Lauren looked at her daughter - her newly transformed daughter. "You look so beautiful. You're growing up so fast." she began to get emotional.

"Can we come in?" Desiree turned to the men behind her, while asking her mother.

Lauren had to be strong for her daughter. She opened the door wider and let the four of them in. "Gentleman," Lauren placed her attention to The Shield. "Well, aren't you going to introduce them to me?" she looked at Desiree.

"Shouldn't you know who they are? I fan girled about them ever since Survivor Series," Desiree tried to remind her mother, but she just got a glare from her mother and she groaned. "That's Colby Lopez," she pointed at the two-toned man. "That's Jon Good," she pointed at the tallest member of The Shield. "And, that's my favorite member of The Shield, Joe Anoa'i." she pointed at Joe. The three gentleman nodded and waved hello.

"Nice to meet you guys. Make yourselves at home. Desiree, can I have a word with you?" Lauren wiggled her finger for her daughter to come with her to the kitchen, leaving The Shield alone.

When it was clear that they were alone, Colby began to speak. "Desiree's favorite Shield member is Joe." he was amazed that it was Joe.

"Never underestimate the Samoan powerhouse." Joe stated with a grin on his face.

The tag champs turned to Jon, who was in his train of thought. Jon looked at them and shrugged his shoulders. "I thought I was her favorite Shield member." he casually said.

Colby and Joe laughed silently. "So full of yourself." they said at the same time.

* * *

"Where's dad?" Desiree asked her mother after five minutes of silence. She just wanted this conversation to be over with. She couldn't stand being in the same room as her father. It brought back the painful memories.

"He's at the cleaners. He should be back soon," he mother went to the refrigerator and pulled out some steaks."Has it been a while since you had a home cooked meal?" she asked her daughter.

"Kinda...we eat out most of the time." Desiree looked at her mother.

"How have they been treating you?" Lauren asked her. She was a very overprotective of Desiree. She had warned Stephanie McMahon about if Desiree wasn't having fun that she would consider suing. It was mostly a threat, but that same, old threat would always work.

"They have treated me fine," Des stated. The Shield had been nothing, but gentlemen to her. She had gotten close to each of them. If she were able to get her three yeses, her bonds with the three of them will be bigger and that's what she wants. "They're all total sweethearts."

"That's what I want to hear." Lauren smiled at Desiree.

* * *

Colby found the Harper family's attic and it was cluttered like hell up there. He did his best to avoid making contact with the cobwebs and dust. He came across some old boxes and was curious about what were inside these boxes. Colby opened a box and a puff of smoke was released. He looked inside and there were several scrapbooks inside. He pulled the first one he could touch and shook the dust off the cover before finding the cleanest area in the attic, sat down and opened the book.

The first page had a picture of Desiree about six months old. Colby couldn't help, but smile. Baby Des looked so adorable. Her eyes didn't develop its natural color yet, but it still stood out in the photo. She was in a purple dress and white shoes. He turned the next page and there was Desiree about three years old, smiling while covered in her chocolate birthday cake.

"This is too fucking cute," Colby grinned, while looking at the picture. He looked at the other side to see Desiree at age five at a WWE event with a man - apparently, her cousin he assumed. "She is passionate about this." he whispered to himself.

* * *

Jon was looking around Desiree's bedroom. It was basically a normal teenager's room - posters on the walls. But, they weren't posters of some silly boy band or movie stars - they were of WWE Superstars and Divas. From Shawn Michaels to Lita and who was also on the wall? The Shield, that's who was on the wall. Their poster was up in a frame. Jon went closer to the poster because he saw it was titled the wrong way. He took the frame off and it revealed a cubby with things inside. Jon looked a the cubby and pulled out a box.

"What do you have here, Dessy?" he asked that to himself. He took the pink, glittery box and sat on her bed. He opened the box and saw a note. Jon unfolded the note and it read 'My Wishes'. He knew that it was wrong to read things that were only for Desiree to see. "To be in a society where I am accepted for who I am," was the first wish on the list. "To cure my anorexia," was the second thing he read on the list. She accomplish two things on the list. "What the fuck?" he chuckled on the third thing on her list. He was shocked to see a wild thing in her wish list.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Jon was startled when he looked at Joe, who just suddenly appeared by the door. "Nothing, just looking around." Jon lied, holding his hands up in defense.

"Dinner's ready, lets get washed up before eating." Joe walked away from the door to go to the bathroom and wash up.

Jon smiled at number three in Desiree's list and then folded it up and put it back in her box, where he returned it to her cubby and lastly, he put the frame back up in the wall, making sure it wasn't titled and exited the room.

* * *

The dinner was kinda awkward, the Harper's and The Shield just focused on their meals, answering every question that Lauren and Dustin, Desiree's father asked them. After they all finished eating their meals, they all sat there and relaxed, letting their meals digest in their systems. Desiree was one very anxious girl and just wanted to get this conversation over with.

"That was a very delicious meal, Lauren." Joe broke the silence in the dinning room.

"Yeah, thank you for cooking the meal." Colby wanted to show his respects to Desiree's mother. His attention kept turning to Desiree, who was looking down in her lap. It had been like that the entire dinner, the difference was that she was looking down at her food.

"Um yeah, it was nice to get a home cooked meal." Jon added on and Dustin sprung up from his seat.

"Desiree, can I have a word with you?" Dustin Harper asked his daughter, Desiree.

Desiree's head went up quickly, looking at her father. She then shifted her attention to The Shield, who sat across from her in the dinning room table. Jon gave her a nod of approval and she then followed her father out of the kitchen and into his office. Dustin worked at home sometimes, and this office was his work area. He flipped on the switch in his office, which lit up the whole room.

"Alright, what do you need to tell me?" Desiree really couldn't care about what her father could possibly say. She still had the gut feeling that this conversation would be about that fan girl that attacked her in Melbourne. It seemed like the most logical one that she thought about.

"I don't think I want you to intern for those guys." Dustin flat out said. He thought that he was being a good parent to her, but he's forgotten about what Des felt.

A ball of anger raged inside this sixteen year old. There was his father, trying to take away her dreams again. This was typical Dustin behavior - trying to make her do something boring and typical.

"Why don't you want me to intern for The Shield?" Desiree asked, shouting at her father. Getting angry too easily was a flaw for her sometimes. She was this shy girl, but also a loose cannon when you got to know her.

"I don't think these guys are the big deal. They aren't like John Cena, Daniel Bryan or CM Punk. Des, if you want to make money, you have to put your time and priorities elsewhere. You can't continue to have fun and not take life so seriously." Dustin explained. He had this strange mindset that money meant being serious and not having fun.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I don't care about the money, I want to do something that I love. Very few people actually get to do what they want. I want to work on the business part, creative writer or even the backstage scene of the WWE. Dad, I want to chase my dreams." Desiree argued with him in the calmest way possible.

"You think it's so easy to chase your dreams," Dustin chuckled at what he thought was his delusional daughter. "Des, you need to stop fooling around. You need to get your priorities straightened out. So, that's why I'm going to put an end to your internship."

Desiree was angry now. Her father just couldn't stop her from chasing her dreams. This was her plane and she was the pilot to her own life. She wanted to be independent - shouldn't he be happy with her?

Desiree began to tear up - she hates people seeing her cry, but can't help it. "You can't ruin things for me! Not this time!"

"From what happened to you in Melbourne, I can do whatever is safe for you." Dustin stated.

"I hate you!" she screamed the words that any parent would hate to hear from their child.

Jon heard Des from the dinning room table. Him, Joe and Colby had heard the conversation go on for about five minutes. Jon slammed his hands on the table and snapped, leaving the room to find Desiree. Some asshole was planning to take her not only from him, but from Colby, Joe and the rest of her friends? Not on his watch. He stormed through the hallway and barged into Dustin's office.

"You're not taking her away from me." Jon said the lines, in which he told the social workers, when they wanted to take away his baby cousin.

Dustin looked calmly at Jon. "Why are you here? This is a conversation between me and my daughter." he did have a point. Jon should not involve himself in Desiree's personal life - but, he somehow finds himself in it for a reason.

Jon balled up his fists angrily, looking down at Desiree's short father. Desiree was standing behind, Jon. She hated for him to fight her battles, but, he looked like he didn't want to be fucked with.

Jon grind his teeth with each other. "I know, but I feel like you should hear me out," Jon began, trying to calm down. "Desiree is the best intern I have ever met - well, she's the only intern I have ever met. But, she deserves this opportunity. Not many girls her age get to experience this. You and Lauren should be lucky that she has this opportunity. I wished I would have had this opportunity, it probably would have kept me off the streets. Desiree brings the best person out of me - she is such a little light and I feel like she has found her place here. You can't take that away from her." Jon explained to Dustin.

"And, why shouldn't I?" Dustin asked Jon. "Why do you even care about her? You're basically her boss, why do you care about her feelings?"

Jon didn't know how to respond. Why did her care about Desiree's feelings? He's never really cared for anyone in the longest time. Jon opened his mouth. "I l-"

"Because he cares about her. We all care about her," The three of them looked at Colby and Joe walking inside the room. "Don't take her away,she really is passionate about this." Colby continued.

"I was the first one to accept her and I don't regret it. Your daughter is the most kindest, generous, beautiful and intelligent young woman that I have ever met. The WWE would lose a good intern in her, if you ruined it all for her." Joe explained to Dustin.

Dustin had hear what all of them had to say. He was shocked that each of them were able to develop a bond with Desiree in such a short period of time. But, he had to watch Des's wellbeing.

"I heard what you all had to say. I'm willing to make an ultimatum to this. If Desiree gets three yeses, I'll back off and let her do this internship. She gets a no, you," Dustin pointed and had his attention on her. "You come home immediately and do something worth fighting for. And, if she gets her yeses and when she's interning and it gets tough, she's coming home and it's an automatic victory for me. Understood?"

Des looked at The Shield. Their eyes said yes to her. She looked back at her father with a serious look on her face. "Understood."

* * *

_The stakes just got higher for Desiree. Alright, just a couple more chapters to this story. I'm debating whether to make a sequel to this story. Would you read that? Thank you to: emma, Dixiewinxwrites12, SoftballSass143, KatelynnBB, thejoker122, LadyEvil21, justkimmy, Nemesis109, niki 1981, Me and FKP101 for your reviews! Please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	17. Desiree Meets CM Punk

Desiree and The Shield were in Comic-Con in Chicago, Illinois. Des had never attended a Comic-Con, but was thrilled when she had found out that The Shield were featured in it. Desiree was wandering around, since she had a V.I.P. pass, while The Shield were getting dressed into their special ops ring gear. Desiree's eyes landed in a line - the line for The Shield. She couldn't believe how many people were lined up to gave an autograph and photo with The Shield. She covered her mouth speechless. Des was amazed at the love and support that The Shield had. There was one thing that Desiree hoped and prayed for and that was for no delusional fan girl to come and punch her in the jaw again. She touched her jaw, reminding herself of that one moment in Melbourne, where her world seemed to crash down. Then, she continued to walk. Desiree hit her nose, while walking. She had ran to a person _again._ It wouldn't be a first time, that she had done such an idiotic thing and ran into someone. Desiree rubbed her nose in pain, before looking up to see, who was standing right in front of her.

The Best in the World, CM Punk.

Desiree let out a huge fan girl scream. She couldn't help it, she was a giant fan of CM Punk and he was standing right in front of her. Desiree sat on her bottom and bounced up and down in joy, trying her best not to scream like the fan girl, that she claimed she wasn't. Phil Brooks, also known as, CM Punk, did his best to remain calm of the whole thing. He didn't know how to respond to Desiree, just like how Jon and Colby was when they first met her. He gave Des that same blank stare that she had gotten used to getting from the WWE roster.

"Um, are you okay?" Phil asked her, pretty worried. He thought that it was his fault that Desiree fell on her bottom.

Desiree just sat there in awe. _Punk is even more handsome in person, _was the only thing that crossed her mind.

"Um, Ms. are you okay?" Phil asked her again, more seriously this time. He wave his hand in front of her face, hoping that it would gain her attention.

Desiree shook her head, trying to regain her composure. She was standing in front of CM Punk, who would blame her for being a little star struck? "I'm so sorry. I'm really an idiot, Mr. Punk," Des had meant to say 'Mr. Phil', but instead said 'Mr. Punk'. She thought it would sound cooler, the more she thought about it. "I wasn't watching where I was going." she bit her bottom lip nervously.

Phil helpfully grabbed her by her small hands and pulled her up to her feet. "No worries, what's your name, girlie?"

"I'm Desiree - or you can call me Des - or Dessy!" she extended her hand out nervously.

"I'm Phil," he told her his name. But, he felt like he has seen this girl around. Was she some Superstar's daughter? He wasn't sure. "Um, I hope you don't mind me by asking, but are you related to a Superstar or Diva. I feel like I have seen you before." Phil wondered.

Des let out a shy giggle. "I'm not, why do you ask that?" she found it funny for Phil to ask her a random question.

"I see you around backstage at the tapings." Phil began, but Desiree interjected.

"Oh, I'm interning for The Shield. That's why I'm always backstage. I have an internship for the summer and in about a few days, they will vote to see if they will keep me around. One no and I'm out. Three yeses and I'll be around." Desiree explained her internship to Phil.

Phil nodded - he was interested in this internship. He found it cool that The Shield was giving her a fresh perspective of professional wrestling. And when Des explained that he was one of her choices, he was humbled about it.

"Desiree!"

Desiree turned around to find The Shield in their special ops ring gear. "Hey guys." Desiree said casually.

"Hey Phil, how's it hanging?" Jon asked him.

"Great, have you seen the lines for us? It's crazy." Phil hadn't remember the last time, he had seen so many Punk fans in one place.

"I assume you met our intern, Desiree Harper," Joe placed his giant hands on Des's small shoulders. "She was chosen over college students for this internship."

"That's impressive! Is she good?" Phil asked them, while Des looked up at Joe.

"She's been outstanding. The most perfect intern ever." Colby's praising of Desiree made her blush.

"Wow! I need to get myself an intern. I fucking suck at remembering things and keeping organized." Phil did have trouble keeping organized and just hearing about Desiree being a good intern, has made him consider getting one.

Jon put his hand on Des's head. "Get your own intern, Phil. She's ours."

"Don't worry. Desiree seems suited more for you. Although, we do need more Desiree's in the WWE." Phil thought about that.

More Des's in the WWE? She thought about a million of Desiree's roaming the backstage area. A bunch of socially awkward interns...that seems like a sweet idea. More competition to try to steal her internship...maybe, the idea isn't good. She's the only intern and hopes it stays that way.

"There can be a million interns in the WWE, but they will never come close to Desiree." Jon stated.

"How about we all go for burgers and fries after the signings?" Des suggested awkwardly, trying to change the subject.

"That would be cool. I'll meet you guys later." Phil began to walk away to head to his autograph signing.

* * *

Desiree had watched about up to a thousand fans get their photo taken with The Shield. She lost count of how many fan girls she had to consult because they had broken down because of being so close to The Shield. Des sucks at consulting people, but she had done her best to give them good advice. And, they were respectful and thanked her. Even getting a few hugs, which surprised her.

When the last fan girl got her picture, Des couldn't breathe, she was so star struck when she saw her favorite Diva ever. Desiree couldn't contain her feelings. She was standing right in front of her. She jumped up and down when she looked at...

Amy 'Lita' Dumas.

And Amy wasn't alone, she brought her dog, Kenzie with her. Desiree gasped. "It's a doggy! Give me! Give me!" she extended her arms out so her hands can get the dog.

Colby grabbed her shoulder, preventing her from getting closer to the dog. "Hey Amy, don't mind Desiree. She's not used to meeting talented people." he smirked at her.

"That's okay, hey Desiree." Amy smiled at the intern.

Desiree was so excited. Lita was her all time favorite Diva and she's standing right in front of her. This all can't be real. Just hearing Lita call her by her name couldn't sound any cooler. "Hey, Amy," she jumped up and down. "I'm a huge fan of yours." she was in complete awe.

"You're too kind." Amy smiled at her and then shifted her attention to The Shield. "I was wondering if you guys can take a picture with Kenzie?"

"Of course, The Shield are dog lovers." Colby went over to grab the dog. Colby was a total dog lover. He owns four dogs, so out of The Shield, he's more experienced with them.

"Desiree, can you do me a favor and take this photo. I want to make sure Kenz is okay?" Amy asked the intern and gave her the phone to prepare to take the photo.

"Is Kenzie okay?" Des asked Amy, ready to take the photo.

Amy stood next to Desiree. "Yeah, they're good."

Des was excited. "Alright, say cheese!" she instructed.

The Shield got in some strange facial expressions - and when I say The Shield, I mean Jon. Jon looked at the dog in the strangest way possible, which made Desiree giggle. He could never fail to make her laugh. Des showed Amy the picture and she laughed along with the intern.

Phil approached them from behind, Amy and Des were glued looking at the picture. "How are you ladies doing?" he asked them.

"We're doing alright." Amy kissed Phil and showed them the photo.

Desiree approached The Shield, who were playing with Kenzie. "Is that the last fan photo for the day?" she asked them.

"No, there's one more fan that needs a photo." Jon stated.

Desiree looked behind her confused, there was no fan left. She turned back. "There's no one else." she told them.

"We're looking at her." Joe stated, which made Des turn around again, no fan again.

"I think they mean you." Colby spoke up, which rubbing Kenzie's stomach.

The Shield wanted a photo with Des. She didn't know what to think of this. No one has ever asked for a photo with her and these three guys want a photo with her. "Me?" she asked to make sure.

"Yeah you." Jon pulled her hand towards the camera shot. As a last gift for Des, they thought that this photo can be a good memory to look back at.

"Alright, say cheese!" the photographer instructed.

Desiree stood behind Joe and smiled for the camera. The camera flashed, which meant the photo was taken. Des looked at the photo and smiled. This was something that she will never forget.

* * *

Desiree, The Shield, Amy and Phil went to a burger joint. After they slide into their booths, got their orders figured out and settled in, they began to socialize with one another. Des, the most hyper one out of the group, began to talk about her first experience at Comic-Con.

"Comic-Con was so awesome! I mean, we ran into some cool people!" Desiree was still hype up because of the atmosphere inside the convention center.

"I felt like in the closet comic book nerd came out." Jon chuckled right across from her.

"It's always awesome to be part of it. I've enjoyed my time there." Phil stated.

"It was incredible. Being in character the entire day was fun." Colby was still hyped as he put on his headphones to listen to his music, next to Des.

"Jon, I'm going to order the food for us, want to come with me?" Des slide out of the booth.

"Of course." he slide out of the opposite side of the booth to join her.

"Can you watch my bag, Colby?" Desiree asked polite and respectful.

"Sure." Colby agreed and with that response, Des and Jon went to order the food.

Colby moved his head to the heavy beat of the drums of the song that was blaring out of his headphones. Somehow, he moved too hard to the beat of the music that Desiree's satchel fell out of the seat to the floor, her stuff falling out of the bag. Colby saw that her stuff fell and picked it up as fast as he can. But he picked up something. It was a brochure for an eating disorder recovery program. Colby looked at it so confused. It explained everything. How Jon was so close to Des..Colby finally put the pieces together.

Colby has found Desiree's secret.

* * *

_So Colby now knows the truth. What is he planning to do with this? I want to thank: SoftballSass143, FKP101, chickiesgorawr, Me, KatelynnBB, , AliMelinda, emma, niik1981, Dixiewinxwrites12, nikki, justkimmy, angel, LadyEvil21, Kelli, charmedbyortonbarrett, Nemesis109, and jt1339 for your reviews! You're all amazing! :) Please fave, follow and review! :)_


	18. Desiree's Secret Gets Exposed

Colby was speechless - how long has this secret been kept from him? Wait, did anyone else know about Desiree's eating disorder? Did Joe know or was it just Jon's little secret. Colby looked at the brochure shockingly. Was this even Desiree's brochure? _She could be helping a sibling out - Desiree's an only child. _Colby reminded himself and quickly shoved the brochure into Desiree's satchel and then, picked it up and placed it next to him on her seat. Colby didn't know what to think of any of this. For the past month and a half, Jon kept Desiree's eating disorder a secret. Why didn't Jon went to him or Joe and be a responsible adult? And then Colby realized it.

Jon wanted to protect her.

How did Jon even find out about Desiree's eating disorder? For the first couple of weeks, Jon couldn't stand being in the same room as her and fast forward to one and a half month later, he's done something that he had warned Colby not to be with her. To not be emotionally attached to Des. How the hell does that happen? Colby knew that there was something between them, but it _wasn't_ what he originally thought of it being.

Colby settled himself back to his seat as the next song played in his iPod. He couldn't stop racking his head on what he had just learned about Desiree and how Jon played a major role in it. He always thought that The Shield was a close group, that they were open to one another about anything and everything. He guessed that he was wrong about that.

"Alright, we've arrived with the meals," Jon announced with a tray in his hand and put it on the rectangular table. " Oh yeah Phil, make sure that your burger is a veggie burger before you eat it." he warned him.

"Thanks for watching my bag." Desiree smiled at him after she placed the second tray on the table. She then moved her bag and placed it on her side. She never noticed that anything spilled onto the floor.

"No problem." he nodded his head.

The group focused on eating their meals and after they were all almost done with their meals, they began socializing with one another again.

"So, are you guys a close group ever since Desiree became your intern for the summer?" Amy asked The Shield, finishing up her meal.

"I think we're a little closer than before. Everything used to be a little serious, but when Desiree got assigned on this internship, we started to joke around more and yeah, we're a little closer than before." Joe smiled at the intern at the other end of the booth.

"Yeah, we've been _more_ opened with one another. No secrets, we've been totally honest with each other, right Des and Jon?" Colby asked as Jon looked at Desiree, who choked a bit of her burger. She quickly took her water and began to scarf it down, until she stopped choking.

_Oh shit, he's on to us? _Desiree thought, while looking at Jon.

_Don't worry Sweetheart, I got your back. _Jon thought, looking back at Desiree. Jon looked back at Colby. "Colby's right. Desiree has really transformed us into a group - or at least I feel like we are transforming into a group. We've always been honest with each other and Des has just made it better." Jon always had a way with words, that was one thing that Desiree liked about him.

"That's awesome. Ames, we need to consider this internship thing." Phil turned to his girlfriend with a grin on his face.

"We'll talk about it later, Phil." Amy smiled back at him.

* * *

Colby and Joe were in The Shield's locker room, getting ready for the RAW in about an hour. Colby couldn't stop racking his head about what Jon had said to him at the burger joint two days ago. Jon lied to him. He made sure that Desiree's secret was kept safe and he pivot the question a different direction. Colby slide on his protective vest to complete his special ops ring attire. He turned to Joe, who was taping his wrists. He was wondering if he should tell Joe about what he learned about Desiree. Perhaps, Joe will give him some advice, he has a daughter of his own and maybe he would tell him what Desiree was thinking about keeping this sensitive issue a secret between her and Jon.

"Joe, can I talk to you a minute?" Colby asked him. Joe turned to him, looking concerned.

"Are you okay, Colby? What's on your mind?" Joe asked him. Colby sighed.

"I learned something about Desiree and I think it's going to make you consider a few things." Colby informed him, while Joe looked interested in what he was about to say.

"What did you learn about Des?" Joe asked him. He was kind of concern about and he thing he had an idea about what it could be about.

"Desiree's anorexic." Colby flat out said. Okay, what Joe was thinking wasn't what was told to him.

"What?" Joe asked him confused. He couldn't rack his head around it. He had thought that he would have known Des a little more, but to learn that Desiree's anorexic, this had totally changed his perspective on the teenager intern. "So Des and Jon..."

"Oh no," Colby shook his head, before Joe could finish the sentence. "I thought the same thing. But yeah, Desiree's a recovering anorexic, Joe."

Joe sat on the bench in disbelief. Desiree has been recovering on the road with them? Desiree should be at home recovering, she should be getting the proper treatment that the road can't provide for her. Being on the road is something that Des doesn't need right now. Maybe, she should go home and put her dreams to a pause. It wouldn't be giving up on her dreams, but let her seek professional help before getting back into the road. But, there is one problem.

They would have to say no for that to occur.

"We need to talk to Jon about this. He owes us an explanation." Joe responded.

"I know he does." Colby sighed.

* * *

"I'm really excited to see this battle royal unfold. Summerslam is this Sunday and if I get to go to Los Angeles with you guys, I am really going to look forward to seeing it live and up close. Those California crowds can get rowdy." Desiree couldn't contain her excitement, but she was also nervous. On Wednesday, it's her judgment day, where she will find out if she gets three yeses from The Shield, but whatever happens, it will be for the best. Des and Jon were in the electrical room, where The Shield will be filming a recorded promo that will be aired later in the night.

Jon turned to face Desiree. " I heard about those crowds, but to change the subject, I don't know if I told you this, but I'm really proud of you. You're transforming into a beautiful and strong, young woman. Honestly, you're one of the only people that I have known that has gotten to know me and it sounds fucking lame, but I consider you one of my closest friends now. I know, it can get frustrating not knowing, if I'm a yes or no, but you'll know soon. But, I wish you all the luck in your future, no matter what one word comes out of my mouth."

"This opportunity, it meant that world to me and I'm so lucky to have gotten to know you, Joe and Colby and on the plus side, I've made new friends and having friends isn't something that I am good at making. But, thanks for making me feel at home on the road and thanks for your help about my anorexia nervosa. I think, I'll be fine no matter what." Desiree smiled up at him.

Jon wrapped his arms around her and gave her an embrace. Jon's not a hugger, but Desiree brought out the sweetheart in him sometimes. Desiree is able to bring the good person in him that only a few people have been able to see from him. Jon let go of the hug and looked into her eyes, he moved a strand of her light brown hair behind her ear and smiled heart warmly. "You're a sweetheart, Desiree."

* * *

"Damn, another show over with!" Jon exclaimed when The Shield entered the locker room.

"Yes! I am thrilled for Los Angeles, that heat is sure going to be a bitch though." Colby exclaimed.

"Um Jon," Joe finally spoke up. "Colby and I need to talk to you." he added on.

Jon looked at Joe wondering about what he could possibly want to talk about. Colby stood by Joe's side, also looking at Jon. "What do you guys want?" he moved his finger at both of them, confused.

"We want to talk about Desiree." Colby told him.

Jon continued to look at them confused. "What do you need to know about Desiree?" he asked them. Who'd ever said that he was a Desiree expert? Sure, out of the three of them, he's spent time with her the most.

"Is Desiree anorexic?" Joe asked Jon.

Jon's eyes widened at the question. How the hell did he know about that? "Why do you ask that?" he wanted to protect Des's secret and if that meant, avoiding the question, he was going to do that.

"Cut the crap, Jon. Joe and I know that Des is a recovering anorexic. What we want to know is how you found out about her disorder?" Colby asked him, his voice getting angrier and angrier every second.

Jon sighed. He knew that Des wasn't going to like that he told them the secret that he promised never to tell them, but he was out numbered and he figured that it was time for him to be totally honest with them. "I found out when we were at the Main Event taping at Dayton," he confessed and took a seat on the steel chair in the corner of the locker room. "I didn't know what to think of the secret, so I kept it to myself. About a week after at the RAW taping, I was in a terrible mood when Des touched my United States Championship, and it turned to this huge argument and I said something that I wish I could take back. When you guys were out of the hotel room, I decided to talk to Desiree, who had been crying and she told me that she wanted to be accepted by people, that all her life, she had been told that she was good, but if she were to shed a couple pounds, then she could get whatever she wanted. I told her that I would help her get the help for her anorexia and if she wanted to, I wouldn't tell you guys and she wanted me not to tell you guys. I was just being loyal to Desiree." he explained to them, letting the new information soak into their minds.

"You must have forgotten that you have to be loyal with us as well. " Colby's response hit Jon like a ton of bricks.

"I know you're being loyal to her, but I'm reconsidering my vote." Joe admitted to Jon.

Jon stood up angrily. " What? Why? Desiree did nothing wrong. This was all my fault! Don't let my stupid actions influence what you think of her."

"Jon, you have to be real here. You see Desiree as some sort of pet project that you want to change, but we're wrestlers. We're on the road about three hundred days a year. Desiree doesn't need to have a life in the road. If she were to go back to Grand Rapids, she would get the treatment that she needs." Colby explained.

"I don't want her to go back to Grand Rapids. She's making progress in the road. I want her here." this was one of the first times that Jon had made clear that he wanted Desiree here with them. This was one of the first times that he had made it vocal, with no hints or tricks to it.

"I'm sorry, Jon, but I'm with Colby. Desiree needs help and she can get that at home." Joe hated to agree with Colby, but he had to think about Desiree's wellbeing.

"It's settled, when we head back to the hotel room, we need to talk to Desiree about what we've discussed." Colby stated strictly. Jon was fuming. He was angry that he was going to let Desiree go, he could do all the begging and pleading that he wanted, but it won't work.

Outside of the locker room, Desiree had heard the entire argument The Shield had. She was responsible for causing tensions for The Shield. This was all her fault. Des slide her back against the wall and fell to the floor. She covered her mouth and began to break down and cry. Her dream was coming to an end and it was her eating disorder that was going to be her downfall. Desiree got up and headed straight for the parking lot. She unalarmed the car, opened the trunk and got her luggage and satchel. She closed the trunk and began walking to the outside of the arena. She figured that she better just run now, if she were getting no's. It could save her some heartbreak.

* * *

_Any clue on where Desiree could have ran away to? Thank you to AliciaDoug22, Dixiewinxwrites12, KatelynnBB, SoftballSass143, Kelli, chickiesgorawr, justkimmy,niki 1981, emma and nikki for your reviews! Please fave, follow and review! :)_


	19. Where Desiree Ran Off To

Jon still couldn't believe it - they were going to take her away from him. It wasn't the first time that he thought of that, but he knew that he would have to find Desiree and tell him what he had just learned. He wouldn't mention that parts with the two no's that she has now. But, about Colby and Joe knowing about her eating disorder. He searched the backstage area for his intern. It was quite odd to him that she wasn't around and things were quiet - too quiet for him. He finally reached the parking lot and grabbed his bag from the trunk that's when he saw it. Desiree's luggage and satchel _weren't _ in the trunk. Jon's heart began to beat. Her bag has always been in the trunk. Why is it not in the trunk? He grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed Des, hoping to reach for her.

He got a voicemail instead.

Jon called again, only to get her voicemail. He began to mumble a few choice words, shut the trunk closed and ran backstage to find Colby and Joe. He slammed the door open to their locker room and looked at them with worry in his eyes.

"What's going on?" Joe asked him, now worried. It wasn't normal for Jon to be worried like he was looking right now. Something had to be very wrong with him.

"I can't find Desiree. Her luggage is not in the trunk and when I called her, it went to voicemail." Jon clutched his hair in worry. Where had Desiree went? What could have happened to her?

"Jon relax, she's probably in Tyler's office." Colby did his best to calm down Jon. He knew that Des liked to hang around Brad's office. She found it cool and relaxing to be in.

"Let's just check Tyler's office." Joe told him, trying his best to let his voice sooth Jon and relax him. Colby was the first one to exit the locker room, Jon and Joe followed him after. When The Shield reached Brad Maddox's office, Jon slammed the door open, just like he did moments ago with the locker room door. Brad jumped a bit when he saw the three members that made up The Shield were right in front of him. Those three men scared the holy shit out of him, he didn't think it was funny that they were in here.

"Hey Jon, Colby, Joe..." Brad was officially terrified of The Shield. Jon had a look to him that he was going to rip his limbs right out of his body, if he didn't give an answer that he wanted. His back was pinned against the wall, looking at the three men in fear. "What can I help you with?" he asked them awkwardly.

"We were wondering, if you've seen Desiree anywhere? I know she likes to be here when we're out competing sometimes." Joe didn't want to terrify Brad. He used his calmest voice possible, not to startle the storyline General Manager of RAW.

"I thought Des was with you guys. She said that she was going with you guys, when RAW went off the air," Brad was with Desiree _during_ RAW, but she _left_ when RAW _ended._ "Did anything happen to her?" he asked them. There was some concern that his fellow friend could have disappeared.

"Desiree could have ran away." Brad was stunned with what Jon said. Did Desiree run away? Why did she run away?

"Why would she do that?" Brad asked them confused.

"That's really between us and her." Colby told them. He believed that he had no business knowing the discussion The Shield had with her. Could Des have heard the argument that they had with her being the topic? If so, that could have been a reason why she ran away.

"If you haven't seen her, where else could she be with?" Jon began to wonder. Other than The Shield, he wasn't familiar with which other friends that she had. He had never seen her interact with anyone - besides, their friends.

"We could check AJ?" Colby suggested. He had seen Desiree interact with her in a few occasions like at Melbourne in the medical room and the training center in Orlando. Plus, she was the one that brought up how he should give Desiree a makeover.

"Alright, let's do that." Jon left the room quickly, leaving Colby and Joe with Brad.

"If you see or hear from Des, can you inform us?" Joe asked them.

Brad nodded. "Of course, tell me if you find her as well." he said.

Colby nodded and walked out of the room with Joe following him. Jon stormed the backstage area to find the Divas locker room. Desiree better have been there or he was going to lose it. Once he reached the door, he slammed it open. He had no clue what was about him and slamming open doors. He knew it was a pretty rude thing to do, but his friend disappeared and he wanted to find her. Jon walked inside the room - there were no Divas in the locker room. It was just April and Celeste in the room socializing. Those two women shifted their attention from each other to an angry Jon Good, who looked like he could explode at this moment.

Celeste looked back at AJ. "I think, I'll leave you two alone." she awkwardly left the room to leave those two to talk.

April then looked at Jon and folded her arms across her chest. It was rude of him to barge into the Divas locker room. What if there were Divas changing in here? How disrespectful it would have been for him to barge in and do whatever he has intentions of doing? "What do you want, Jon?" she asked him finally.

"Have you seen Desiree?" Jon asked her, which made AJ raise a brow.

"What do you mean? Did something happen to her?" April had no clue where Des was or could have went to. She found it shocking that Desiree ran off somewhere. What did they do to make her do that? She knew it happened to be one of them, but what was the conversation? What was the main thing that made the intern run away from the problem?

"I assumed she ran away. I think, she might have eavesdropped in the conversation that me, Colby and Joe had and ran for the hills. I'm really concerned about where she could be. My biggest fear is that she -" Jon ranted, but AJ interjected.

"She went home?" AJ asked, completing his sentence as well. She hoped that Desiree didn't go home. It would be such a horrible thing for her to do.

Jon sadly nodded. " I don't want her to go home, I want her here, doing this internship. She has wanted this all her life and I'm afraid that she's going to regret going home."

April sarcastically gasped. "You do have feelings," she was shocked. Jon cares about Desiree. Jon just rolled his eyes, having no time for April's childish games. Sometimes, she could be so immature in the most inappropriate time. He didn't think it was funny at all. "Do you have feelings for her?" she continued to tease him. She was expecting him to say no, but she just loved to push his buttons.

"I-" Jon began to say, but Colby and Joe finally found Jon in the Divas locker room.

"Celeste said you were here. I'm guessing she hasn't seen Des?" Colby guessed, but it was obvious that AJ hadn't seen Desiree.

"You know what? I think the best thing we can do is just go to bed and if continue searching in the morning. Desiree is a sixteen year old girl, she'll probably realize that she shouldn't be running away and come back to the hotel." Joe knew what girls would do often. Kyla had ran away a few times after Joe had gotten mad at her. She would go cry after an hour and run to her dad. He thought that Des would do the same thing.

"I think it's the best thing for now." AJ agreed, looking at Jon, who was upset.

"Whatever." Jon responded.

* * *

Desiree was near a pond just balling her eyes out. It looks like she was getting two no's after all. It seemed like she wasn't meant to do this internship. It broke her heart - maybe her father was right after all. That this was a huge waste of time and that she should be do something more realistic with her life. Des stared at her reflection at the bond. The moonlight was her only source of light and she began talking to herself.

"My biggest fear has occurred tonight. Colby and Joe know about my eating disorder. Telling them that I am recovering well in the road wasn't enough for them to maintain their yeses - if they were going for a yes. Something bad has to happen in my life. Now, I have to go to Grand Rapids to a stupid high school that doesn't accept me. I was happy in the WWE and now, it's all being taken away from me. Worst of all, I will never get to explain everything to Colby and Joe and another worst thing is that I never got to say goodbye to Jon." she wiped the tears from her face.

Jon. What going through not only Jon's head, but Colby and Joe's heads. They are probably worrying about what had happened to her. She had people that cared about her and she's just running away from all of it. It wasn't her fault that she ran away, she is just so scared of being told no. She's always been told no or that she wasn't good enough for something.

"I can't be told no. I just can't. I can't go back -" she began saying, but was interjected.

"How about you sleep somewhere warm tonight?"

Desiree turned around to spot Brad Maddox standing there. Where did Brad find her? How did Brad find her? "How did you find me?" she asked stunned. She expected no one to find her.

Brad coiled a smile at her. "I like quiet locations. Now, come on. We need to have a chit-chat."

* * *

Brad had taken Desiree to his hotel room. Des got settled in his couch as Brad brought her a hot chocolate from the café downstairs. Brad got himself a coffee and planted himself across from Desiree on the couch.

"Why would you ever consider running away?" Brad didn't rush with the normal chat. He wanted some questions answered.

Des looked at her hot chocolate and frowned. "I heard Colby and Joe were going to give me no's and Jon was sticking up for me and it didn't work." she began to sob. She hated to cry in front of Brad.

"Why would Colby and Joe give you no's? I thought things were all fine and dandy with all of you?" he was confused over why would Des get no's from those two.

"They learned something about me and got angry and they hate me." she sobbed in her hot chocolate. She couldn't tell Brad about her anorexia or her recovering from it. They didn't have a strong friendship enough for her to be open to him about that stuff. Oddly enough, she does consider Brad her friend - her only friend outside The Shield.

Brad put his hand on Desiree's shoulder. "They don't hate you. They just need some questions answered. Everything will be okay." he assured her.

"I can't talk to Colby and Joe, I am so scared of them." Desiree began shaking at saying Colby and Joe. They looked angry when they were talking to Jon, she was afraid about they were going to say about her.

"How about talk to Jon? He is really scared about what could have happened to you." Brad noted.

Jon was worried about her. It made Des smile on how much Jon cared about her, she then looked back at Brad. " I can talk to Jon."

* * *

_Hmm.. wonder how that will work out. Just one more chapter to this story. I want to thank: SoftballSass143, KatelynnBB, Dixiewinxwrites12, NESSAANCALIME6913, kitkat1488, charmedbyortonbarrett, emma, nikki, ana, justkimmy, niki1981, Guest ,thakidisbac, AliciaDoug22, Guest, AngelVanguard, and Rossi's Lil Devil for your reviews. Please fave, follow and review! :)_


	20. Desiree's Intern Evaluation

Desiree was in the hotel café making herself coffee. It was idiotic for her to show herself since The Shield are staying in the _same_ hotel that she was, but she really had to make her morning coffee. Desiree had be pondering over what to explain to Jon about Colby and Joe. She knew that she needed to talk to Colby and Joe, but she figured that talking to Jon would be the better thing to do first. It was early in the morning and she was the only one in the café.

"Hey Des, are you having breakfast too?"

Des figured that she wasn't alone in the café and turned to Phil Brooks. He looked like he had just gotten up. Des nodded.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep last night." it was the truth. Des was up most of the night just thinking about what she was going to say to Jon.

"That makes the two of us." Phil took a seat in the small café table and gestured for her to join him. Desiree took the seat across from him.

"So, you're having a match with Brock Lesner at SummerSlam, are excited?" Des changed the subject with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I'm pumped. Is Jon excited about his match?" Phil just had to bring up Jon. Desiree bit her bottom lip and looked down to her coffee. "What's wrong, Desiree?" Phil asked her, he could sense that something was wrong with her.

"It's nothing, Phil." Des lied.

"Desiree, explain." he demanded. He wanted to get some information from her.

"I ran away from them. I can't go back. I'm not going to the intern evaluation tomorrow." Desiree had made the decision of not going to the intern evaluation. What was the point of her going if she is just going to be told no?

"Why are you not going?" Phil asked her.

"I'm going to get no's." Desiree frowned.

"Come on, Desiree. It's not true. They adore you." Phil tried to encourage the insecure intern.

"I heard Colby and Joe fighting with Jon. They both said no and Jon tried to fight for me and he couldn't." Desiree admitted.

"You need to talk to them, Des," Phil looked behind Desiree and spotted Jon. "And, you can start now." Phil got up from his seat and left the intern with the wrestler.

Des was speechless and tried to get Phil to stay with her. But, it was too late and Jon has spotted her. Jon's facial expression went shock. Desiree was just right there. He ran up to her and hugged her.

"You're okay. I was so fucking worried and scared that something terrible happened to you. Why did you run away? Desiree Marie Harper, I need answers." Jon's voice went intense. Des embraced Jon and then gestured for him to join her.

"I overheard you and the guys fighting. They don't want me here?" Des was ready to cry. This was too painful for her to think of.

"I'm so sorry about you hearing all of that. Colby and Joe are hurt about not being told about your eating disorder. They're pissed at me, and they're taking it out on you and that's not right." Jon explained.

"They need an explanation. But, I don't think it will change a thing." Des thought that the damage was done and there was nothing that she could do to get the yeses that she wanted.

"What if it does change a thing?" Jon asked her, thinking of the positive.

* * *

Desiree and Jon were walking up to the suite that The Shield were staying at. Desiree was nervous about confronting Colby and Joe. Jon opened the door and went in first, while Des waited for his signal.

"Colby, Joe," Jon's voice grabbed the Tag Team Champs attentions. "I found Desiree." Colby and Joe stood up from the couch that they sat on. There was no sleeping going on in this suite. Desiree running away, kept them up awake all night.

"Where is she?" Joe asked anxiously.

"Des." Jon called her out and she walked in the room.

"Um, Um..." Desiree struggled to find the right words to begin her explanation. When she found the right words, she began to speak. "I know you two hate me. I know that you guys know about my anorexia nervosa, but what you should know about it is that I'm getting better. I've been on the road to recovery for about a month and a few weeks. Jon isn't the one that you should be angry with. Be angry at me. I made Jon keep this from you. I was embarrassed and humiliated by this secret and didn't want you guys knowing because I knew you would make me go home. Our friendships were blossoming and didn't want anything to ruin it. I am so sorry about everything. I value your guys' friendship and -" Joe hugged her, while Desiree was in complete tears.

"I forgive you." Joe spoke softly.

Jon smiled. This was heartwarming moment for him. Colby just had a serious look on his face. He had some thinking to do.

* * *

It was Des's intern evaluation and Desiree was nervous. Her dreams could come true or it will be coming to an end today. This terrified her so much that she was speechless. Desiree was walking across the hallways of WWE Headquarters. She was wearing her most professional outfit - a bright yellow dress that was cut off by her knees and some white pumps that she had struggled walking in them without tripping over. She opened the door to Stephanie McMahon's office and walked in, finding Stephanie, Hunter and The Shield already in there.

"Ms. Harper, glad that you came." Hunter Levesque spoke as he shook Desiree's hand.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Des gave him one of her heartwarming smiles.

"Are you nervous?" Stephanie asked her with a smile on her face.

"Very." Desiree responded.

"Gentleman, about a month ago, we left a teenage intern in your hands. You gave her a perspective of the wrestling world. And, you must have formed a friendship with her along the way. Now, here's what you have to do - will she stay and intern you or will she go back to Grand Rapids? Her future is in your hands." Hunter explained to The Shield.

"Desiree, will you like say something before they give their answers?" Stephanie asked her.

Desiree gave a deep breath and began speaking. " Um, when I entered the contest to be an intern for a WWE talent. I didn't think that I could stand a chance against college students and when I got a call saying that I won five months later. I was the happiest girl in the world. When I saw that I was going to interning for The Shield, it was the coolest thing ever. At first, they weren't cool with me, since I fan girl screamed at them. Sorry boys..." she chuckled nervously. " But, when they did warm up to me, they helped me notice that I am loved and that there are people that care about me. They not only showed me that I am loved and cared about, but they helped me realize that beauty isn't what's on the outside - it's mostly in the inside. But, the most important thing that I've learned is that you should always be yourself and be comfortable about yourself. We're all different and we were all created our own different ways. Be blessed and fortunate for what you have, instead of being upset for what you don't have. And, no matter what happens today, I will leave with my head up high and I will take what I've learned and use it to my advantage. You're going to face rejection in your life and this occasion won't be different. Jon, Joe, Colby, I want to thank you for letting me be your intern. I want thank you for making me live my dream for about a month. If it comes to an end today, I understand. But, I really want you to think real hard about this." Desiree finished her speech, while looking at the three men that stood in front of her. Desiree sat down in a chair, just waiting for her fate.

"Thank you, Desiree. Which of you men will like to go first?" Stephanie asked The Shield.

"I'll go first," Jon announced and pulled a piece of paper from his back pocket. He looked at it for a moment and then crumbled it up and threw it in the trash. He didn't want to read something. He wanted to speak from his heart. "When I first met Desiree, my impression of her was that she was just going to be a distraction. I thought that she was just another fan girl that couldn't give a crap about wrestling. She was just in for The Shield and nothing else. With Des and I, it's been one step forward, two steps back, but when we found the pace, our little friendship started to form. I had a lot to learn from this. I didn't know how I would interact with her because just like her, I can be pretty shy sometimes. She was different from the girls that I've talked to, she was younger and more innocent looking. And, I knew that if she wasn't going to be happy that her mother would get involved. But, I broke my own rule - I got emotionally attached to Desiree," he chuckled and looked at her. Des formed a smile on her face. "And, getting emotionally attached to her was the best thing for me. It's made me a new man. She's bring the best of me and she's been able to see things from me that I haven't seen from myself. Apparently, I have a heart," this little remark, made filled the room with laughter. "I want to protect her with all of my heart. It sounds strange, but I stopped caring about looking tough in front of her. Sure, I have my problems and my temper issues, but she's always the first one to try to talk some sense into me," Jon looked at Desiree, who was smiling back at him. Jon was actually going to give her the answer that she wanted. "Desiree, I want to thank you for everything and no matter what happens today, I still consider you a friend. But, I want to help you chase your dreams and that's why I'm giving you a yes."

Jon says yes! Des nodded and mouthed 'thank you' to him. Jon nodded and then went back in line with the rest of The Shield. Jon was pretty nervous about what Joe and Colby's answers were going to be - especially Colby. It was going to be up to Colby, if Joe ends up giving her a yes.

"Alright, one yes. Joe, if you also say yes, it will be up to Colby. If, not Desiree's journey ends today." Hunter noted as Joe stepped forward.

Joe took a deep breath and began to speak. "I was the first one to accept Desiree as our intern. I had a little of an emotional connection because I saw a little of my daughter in her. I started to think of her as my own. Desiree is intelligent, a little funny and she has such a strong hatred for technology," Joe coiled a smile at Desiree, who giggled. "But, she's also trustworthy, loyal and would never do anything to harm or hurt any one of us," Joe frowned a bit, that last sentence was kind of a lie. Des did hurt him with keeping the secret from him. But, not focusing into that, he does consider Desiree to be a little loyal, but he's questioning if she can be trustworthy to him and the rest of The Shield. "I know if she's ever done that, it was never on purpose. She has always done it to protect not only herself, but our feelings and I really do appreciate her of doing that. I was the first one to appreciate her. I was the first one to see the good in her, while Jon and Colby weren't convinced. I welcomed her with open arms and I didn't want her to feel alone in this internship. I really wanted her to not only know me, but Jon and Colby. I wanted her to feel like she was part of The Shield. To me, she's the fourth member of The Shield. And, I can't imagine her not being apart of this group. So Desiree," Joe looked at Desiree with a smile on his face. "I'm also giving you a yes."

Desiree clapped, while on her seat. She's got two yeses right now. But, it's all up to Colby to see weather he's a yes or a no. She knew that Colby would be the tough one to convince. She knew all this time that it would be up to Colby to determine her fate. Colby stepped forward, when Joe went back in line. Colby exchanged a stare to Desiree, before speaking. "Desiree's a special girl. I saw a reflection of me in her. She was a girl that was a little socially awkward and someone that just didn't get along with the society that she lived in. She was this shy teenager that Stephanie just put in our hands. I have so fucking nervous about what to say to her. I was hesitant with getting to know her because Jon had told me not to bother getting to know her. But, I went against his wishes and started to get to know her. Sure, we bonded with our likes of music, but we've also debated over which bands were better than the others. We formed our little friendship naturally, and it wasn't long until I realized that I didn't have a friendship that Jon and Joe had with her. When she got punched by the fan girl, I was shocked and I was angry, and when she started bashing herself and calling herself all these horrible things, I knew that it was my time to show her that I am also there for her that she has a friend in me. So, when I asked AJ for advice, she said a makeover and I knew that it was my time to prove to her that I was there for her. So, I called my girlfriend and she came to China and gave Desiree the makeover of her dreams. And when she felt confident than ever, I knew that she valued me as a friend. But, we hit some obstacles along the way," Colby looked at Des, with fear in her eyes. She knew that the negatives of his speech were just dying to come out. "And, it's made me question if she's really trustworthy of not only to The Shield, but to this internship as well. Des hasn't been an open book to me, Jon and Joe and it makes me wonder what else is on her mind? What else is she hiding?" Colby knew the answer he was going to give, Desiree has been anticipating this moment for about a month and it was finally coming. "So, I'm going to give her a yes because I want to know." Colby coiled a smile at her.

Desiree rose up from her seat and squealed. She ran to hug Colby. This was actually happening! She got her three yeses! Desiree gave Colby the biggest hug that she could ever give someone. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll be more open for now on!" she covered her mouth. She was breath taken. Colby actually gave her a yes.

"I know you will." Colby smiled at her.

Jon and Joe approached her and Desiree jumped to hug the both of them. She kissed the top of their heads. "Thank you so much! This means the world to me!" Des felt like she had won the Olympics.

"Congratulations, Desiree. I'm glad you're interning for us." Jon smiled. He knew that she was going to get this internship. He _claimed_ that he never underestimate the guys one moment.

"Be more open though!" Joe giggled.

"I will." she smiled.

"Well Desiree, congratulations. Here's the catch about this internship. We haven't found you a teacher on the road. And, it could take some time, before we find one. So, we're making you go back to Grand Rapids until we find you a teacher." Stephanie announced.

Desiree's heart just fell to the floor. She got her yeses, but not a teacher yet. But, at least she was chasing her dreams.

* * *

_Don't hate me. I had to leave it in a cliffhanger. But, I am going to make a sequel for **Interning For The Shield.** It will be called **Chasing Her Dreams,** which were the last three words of this story. And, all I can say that it will take place a month after the end of this story and that Des could have a love interest(s) in this story. The plot will be about her struggle to make the grade, while interning for The Shield and with a few obstacles along the way. _

_I am so thankful for the reviews that I have been getting. I'm so shocked that this story was able to be liked by you guys and you were all motivations to get me writing! A million thank you to: Dixiewinxwrites12, KatelynnBB, justkimmy, AliMelinda, chickiesgorawr, nikki 1981, Rossi's Lil Devil, Iakarie, nikki, Guest, emma, SoftballSass143, Guest, thekidisbac, jt1339, Salina and Ariana. Please review or follow if you want to get the sequel straight to your mail. I'll try to post the first chapter as soon as I can! :)_


End file.
